Crystalline Tears
by fox of the darkness night
Summary: INUYYH crossover. While walking in the forest Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together. Kagome goes into a rage and ends up in the Spirit Realm right outside Koenmas office. Kurama is the only one to calm her raging beast. Yoko/Kagome/Kurama
1. sadness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Note:** Kagome is a demon in this story

**Pairing:** Yoko/Kagome/Kurama

* * *

**Crystalline tears**

Kagome Higurashi is her name and she is a Dark Night Kitsune. She didn't know about her kitsune blood until her mother told her when she was brought down the well. It was shocking at first but she got the hang of it as time went on. She didn't tell a soul about her heritage except Shippo. They did a blood bond and now she's a mother and Shippo her son. Like a fox she has a natural curiosity for things that grab her attention, like shiny things.

She wanted desperately to tell her friends that she was a fox but she knew she couldn't for her own safety. Because she is a Dark Night Kitsune she would be hunted for her fur because its very rare. Their are only a few left of the Dark Night Kitsune Clan. Dark Night Kitsune like to mate for life so their numbers are dwindling. Their powers involve melting into shadows, using their dark energy to make any weapon they so choose, and talking telepathically but can't read minds. She can transform into a kitsune any size from the size of Kirara in kitten form to her true form the size of a two story building. Her coloring is black except for the tips of her ears and tip of her tail that are white.

* * *

She was running through the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Silent sobs racked her body as she ran blindly. Not caring where she was going. All she wanted to do was get away from _him. He _was the one who broke her aching heart time and time again. Her hair flying wildly behind her as she tripped and fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. Her tail uncurling and ears moving to the top of her head as she lost her illusion. If anyone was to see her now, what they would find would be a broken, sobbing kitsune that looked like a fallen angel.

She needed to get to the well. Her beast was in a total outrage. It was FURIOUS! It was pissed off because she left Kaede's hut to take a walk after Inuyasha mysteriously decided to go out and get some air, and she chanced upon them. Inuyasha was in a clearing rutting with Kikyou and kissing her like there's no tomorrow!

**_Flash Back_**

"Bye Kaede I'll be back, I'm just going for a walk. Will you watch Shippo while I'm gone? I don't want to wake up Sango or Miroku." said Kagome as she was walking out the door. She wanted to know what was taking Inuyasha.

"Aye Kagome but hurry back and be safe." came Kaede's old ruff voice from inside the hut.

"Okay, I will be!" Kagome shouted behind her back.

Kagome was walking along the path staring at the stars and glancing at the flowers she walked by. It was a peaceful night, the stars were shining, the full moon glowing bright in the night sky, the only noise you could hear were that of the crickets that chirped for the night air. It was so wonderful Kagome couldn't help but smile at the tranquility. But of course something had to ruin it, and as always it was Inuyasha.

First she just heard low murmurs, and it being kitsune nature to be curious, she walked a little further down the worn path until she heard a loud throaty moan. Kagome froze. She knew that voice and who it belonged to. _'Inuyasha'_ she thought.

"Kikyou I love you so much." came a voice that sounded suspiciously like Inuyashas. And following that statement came another rather loud moan.

"But Inuyasha if you love me so much, why can't you give me back my soul and kill that blasted bitch Kagome?" sounded the feminine, but hollow voice of Kikyou.

"Of course Kikyou anything or you my love. I'll kill that weakless bitch with my own claws since we have already collected all of the remaining shards of the Shikon No Tama and we had already defeated Naraku. So once I kill her then I can wish your body back and kill Kagome for the rest of your soul." came the voice of Inuyasha all the while panting and moaning.

And that's when Kagome spied them through the bushes separating the clearings. To say she was speechless was an understatement, people would think she was mute. What she saw she would have surely been blind fore right in front of her eyes were Inuyasha and Kikyou making out and totally rutting right on the forest floor.

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyou screamed climaxing.

"Kikyou" Inuasha moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her body.

Kagome had seen enough. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her in human form, tears streaming down her face. She was heart broken yet again by the man she loved, and knew from then on that she would never go back to _him_. Never again would she be loyal and stay by Inuyashas' side. But that didn't stop the pain caused by such a betrayal. She could have taken Inuyasha not loving her but not even being her friend and going to kill her she couldn't handle. And the more depressed she got the more her dominance over her beast was beginning to weaken.

It was outraged that Inuyasha would do such a thing to her. It wanted blood and not just any blood it wanted Inuyashas' blood. So she was headed to the well in hopes that her beast would calm if she were away from him.

**_End Flash Back_**

She ran past the Tree of Ages and by the time she reached the clearing the well was in she was seeing red. Her beast was so mad at Inuyasha that Kagome was quickly losing control. When she got to the lip of the well she paused. She was hesitant about going back to her time. _'What if I totally lose control and go on a rampage?! I could kill hundreds of inocent people!' _were Kagomes frantic thoughts. _'But wait Mom said that there's a portal in the forest behind the shrine that leads to the-the-the oh yea the Makai to the demon world! That would be a great place for me while I'm in my rage!' _Kagome thought excitedly yet weakly.

So she fell into the well and mid fall Kagome lost control of her beast. Yet she didn't notice the different color of the light that shot out of the well. Instead of the normal purplish blue color it was red.

I hope you like my story

Please Read and Review


	2. rage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!:_**I really don't know what Koenmas office or building or the spirit realm look like so I'll mostly make it up.

**Recap:** _'What if I totally lose control and go on a rampage?! I could kill hundreds of innocent people!' _were Kagomes frantic thoughts. _'But wait Mom said that there's a portal in the forest behind the shrine that leads to the-the-the oh yea the Makai to the demon world! That would be a great place for me while I'm in my rage!' _Kagome thought excitedly yet weakly.

So she fell into the well and mid fall Kagome lost control of her beast. Yet she didn't notice the different color of the light that shot out of the well. Instead of the normal purplish blue color it was red.

**Crystalline tears**

Koenma was busily stamping papers on his desk that were stacked over his head. If you were to look into the demigods office what you would find would be a very big stack of grumbling papers. His assistant Ogre, as he calls him, just entered with another huge stack of papers that needed to be stamped. And because of Ogres clumsiness, accidentally trips and sends all of the papers on Koenmas desk flying in the air only to land on the floor scattered in every direction.

"OGRE!! Look what you've done now! You mixed all the punishments with the rewards!!" yelled a very agitated Koenma. He was very stressed out as it was but now he's even more stressed because he has even more work and has to start all over. Oh how he really wished to annihilate a certain Ogre off the face of the earth or spirit realm for that matter.

"Oh! Sorry Lord Koenma!! It was an accident!! Honest!" Ogre said and trying as quickly as he could to pick up the fallen pieces of paper. And as he was about to set the last paper on his desk Ogre suddenly remembers the news he had to tell Koenma and screams "Lord Koenma!!" so loud that the papers go flying all over again.

Very annoyed now Koenma tries to fight off the on coming desire to strangle his assistant and aim a flame thrower at his head. And so Koenma annoyingly asks "What is it now Ogre? What is so important?"

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just got back from their mission and request to see you. I think its about you sending all of them on a mission that Kuwabara could of handled by himself Sir. That's what I gathered from Yusuke screaming down the hall anyway." replied Ogre as he was yet again trying to put all of the papers on Koenmas desk.

Koenma on the other had could already feel a headache coming on as he heard the thunderous foot steps of Yusuke as well as his screaming at the top of his lungs 'why he had to cancel another date with Keiko to go on another bogus mission.' Koenma wondered why he even hired the loud mouthed eighteen year old boy in the first place. But he did realize that he needed a spirit detective at the time and Yusuke seemed like the obvious choice, since there was no other choice.

Right as Ogre placed the last paper on Koenmas desk nice and neat the doors slammed open thus causing all the papers to scatter yet again, and in walked Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Yusuke was cursing up a storm. Kurama seemed to be off in his own little world not concerned with anything around him. Hiei looked indifferent but in his eyes you could see trace amounts of annoyance. And Kuwabara was just mumbling to himself about kittens.

"WHAT THE HELL TODDLER!? SENDING ME ON A STUPID BOGUS MISSION!! I could have been having a date with Keiko!! But no you send ALL of us off to find some rouge demon that was the size of Kuwabaras brain! And that's pretty small." complained Yusuke. He could have had better things to do instead of chasing down some week demon.

"What was that Urameshi?! You wanna fight?" asked Kuwabara as he was about to hit Yusuke in the head. But Yusuke ducked at the last second and nailed Kuwabara in the gut. And thus started the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Koenma all the while sitting at his desk listening to all that was being said was about to ask Kurama how the mission went since Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting and Hiei would just stare daggers at him. But was interrupted by Kuwabara being thrown at the wall with a big 'BOOM!' leaving a Kuwabara sized hole and thus knocking him out.

Koenma sighed and massaged his temples his headache only increasing with every word Yusuke said finally asked to whoever would answer "So how did the mission go?" thus signing his death warrant because Yusuke went off on him saying how it was a stupid, weakling of a demon.

"It was such a weak de-"

"The mission was successful the demon was captured and already sent to the Reikai jail. The minds were erased of all who witnessed the ordeal and everything is back to what it once was before the demon interfered with the humans." said Kurama efficiently cutting Yusuke off mid rant. And for that Koenma was most grateful.

When Koenmawas about to dismiss them there was a very loud 'THUD' followed by a 'ROAR' coming from out side. Then the whole building was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. The spirit detectives were alert and on guard in mere milliseconds. Botan came running in like she was on fire.

"Koenma!! Koenma!! There's a giant kitsune outside the gate trying to get in! What should we do?! asked a frantic Botan as she tried to catch her breath. She ran all the way from the gate to his office. She had seen that the kitsune just fell from the sky and started attacking with no reason. To say it scared her shitless was an understatement she was totally terrified. She was practically running on air to get to his office.

"How did a giant kitsune get to the spirit world?!" Koenma bellowed. This was just not his day. First Ogre recks his work then Yusuke comes and gives him a headache and now this, could anything else go wrong?

"I don't know Sir. It just fell from the sky. I have no idea how it got here. But it won't be preoccupied with the gates for long. It looked very powerful." stated Botan. and just as she finished that sentence there was a big 'BANG!' then a 'CRASH!'. "Um I think it just broke down the gate Sir." Botan said sheepishly.

"What did the kitsune look like Botan?" asked a very curious Kurama. He was very interested with the events that were unfolding right before him. He wondered if it would be one of his own clan, but he doubted it. There were only a handful of Silver Kitsune, they were always hunted for their sleek fur coats.

"Well it was black all over except the tips of its ears and the tip of it's tail that were white. Why do you ask? Its not like it matters anyway. It has to be destroyed! Its attacking us!" cryed Botan. She didn't care what it was, but she did know that it was big and it could kill her.

"Koenma we mustn't kill that kitsune!" said Kurama. He couldn't believe it, a member of the Dark Night Kitsune Clan still existed. It was very odd though Dark Night Kitsune only have a white tipped tail, not a white tipped tail **and **tipped ears. It was just unheard of. And he new for a fact that Dark Night Kitsune don't just attack people without a reason, they have to be attacked before they show any aggression to anyone. Their Clan is usually a peaceful one. So he assumed that the kitsune was in a blind rage. He just hoped his assumption was right.

"What!" were the cries that came from Yusuke, Koenma, and Botan. They didn't understand why they couldn't kill it, it was attacking them with no reason to after all. Hiei was just lounging in the back of the room not really caring what was going on. Kurama said they couldn't kill the kitsune, so Hiei was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to kill the creature.

"We must not kill that kitsune. From the description Botan gave me I believe that its part of the Dark Night Kitsune Clan, a very rare breed of kitsune. Koenma if you kill it you very well be putting that clan in extinction. And besides Dark Night Kitsune are usually very gentle and loving animals. They're the calmest of the Kitsune Clans. You really have to provoke it for it to go into a demon rage and attack someone. So someone must have really hurt that kitsune." explained Kurama. "So I think the best way to handle this situation would be to set a trap and capture the kitsune and knock it out using one of my special plant formula, its like a sedative but much stronger. The only problem is that the kitsune has to eat it."

* * *

As Kagome fell her thoughts were slowly fading as she fell into a deep sleep, and let her beast reign control. Kagome wasn't weak she was far from it. The Problem was that Inuyasha has torn down her confidence bit by bit always comparing her to Kikyou and saying she was better and that she was just the plain copy. Now her mental stability is so unstable that her beast has more control over her instead of the other way around.

So as her beast finally got control it was ready to transform as soon as she got out of the well. It really wanted to tear Inuyasha to pieces. Inuyasha rutting with Kikyou was a betrayal in her eyes. It wanted revenge and it would not be satisfied until it got what it wanted.

Finally exiting the well Kagomes beast noticed that she was in the sky and falling to the ground. She toke that opportunity to change into her actual form. There was a bright purple light and there in the place of the falling girl was a two story kitsune ready to attack the closest thing to her, and that just happened to be Koenmas office. Her beast was in such a rage that it didn't care what it was attacking just as long she was letting off some steam.

She landed with a 'THUD' and gave a big 'ROAR'. Boy was she pissed. She ran to the gate with great speed and slammed right into it. She made a decent sized dent but didn't knock it down. She was to busy trying to knock the gate over she didn't see a certain ferry girl run to the main office like she was on fire. The guards that were on the wall connected to the gate were getting ready to attack her by shooting arrows and throwing spears hoping to do some damage. Like she would fall for that.

Right as they fired their arrows she jumped back and landed a little away from the gate, the arrows totally missing her by a mile. She got into a crouch and lept toward the gate at full speed. When she was about to hit the gate, she turned and jumped in the air to do a 180, so instead of her head hitting the gate, her tail lashed at it and it crashed open with a 'BANG' and hit the ground with a 'CRASH.'

She was now inside the walls of the palace. There were about a dozen guards with either spears or a bow and arrow in their had. Oh how her beast was going to enjoy killing those men. To feel the blood on her claws and smell the stench of fear off of her victims stupid enough to get in her way. Ah the screams of those who slowly died either by her poisonous claws or saliva. None would stand in her way when she was this pissed off.

After savagely killing the guards she rushed to the main office, were coincidentally Koenmas office was. It was about ten minutes until she got to the building and made a decent sized hole, big enough for her to squeeze through, in the entrance wall. All the while killing guards that lingered in the halls trying desperately in a futile attempt to kill her with their weapons.

Her beast froze and delicately sniffed the air. She was about to knock down another wall when she suddenly smelled a mesmerizing aroma. It was a mixture of flowers, but especially the roses, spices, and cinnamon with a hint of strawberries. It seemed to be calling to her, screaming that she go to it right at that very moment. She was curious, as all kitsunes were, and followed her nose to the source of the tantalizing scent. The scent she really couldn't describe was somehow soothing her and calming her raging beast, but only slightly.

After about ten minutes of following the delicious scent she walked into an office with alot of papers littering the floor. She really didn't care for that, but she was cautious as to where she was and what she was about to enter. Sensing no hostile intent in her lulled state of mind walked in. She was trying to find the source of the smell but wasn't quite able to, because the scent seemed to be coming from all over the room, but especially the desk in the front of the room. When she started to walk forward she started to feel a bit hesitant, like something was going to happen but couldn't tell what.

When she was one forth of the way to the desk, which was about 25 feet, the door suddenly slammed shut with a 'BANG' and then a yell of "Spirit Gun" had startled poor little Kagome out of her fur. She jumped about ten feet in the air and whirled around only to see a bright light head right for her. Listening to her instincts to get out of the way, she jumped to the right. But she wasn't fast enough because her left shoulder got caught in the blast and was bleeding profusely.

She growled deep in her throat for the attacker to back off or die by her claws. Her red eyes staring intently at the stranger who dared attack her when she had her back turned. It was a low blow in demon society. But it was effective. There was a scream of "Now Hiei!" and she reared back when a black blur ran at her going for her other shoulder, but she was quick enough and ready for the attack, that when he was about to strike she jerked her head hitting Hiei in the process thus sending him into the wall. Actually through the wall would be a better way to put it because it caused a pretty big hole in the wall and the next few. That had to hurt, even for Hiei.

She was too preoccupied with Hiei that she didn't seem to notice Kuwabara sneak up on her from behind and leave a big gash in her side with his spirit sword. She yelped from the surprise and backed up slowly. Once she calmed from the surprise she was on the defensive, by using her poisoned claws, she swiped them at the unexpected Kuwabara and hit him in the arm, thus knocking him out from the poisons fumes. Yusuke was about to charge at her but she bucked her head and sent him flying to the ceiling and watched with a smile as he dropped to floor.

Hiei took that opportunity to slash at her chest, and watched with cold eyes at Kurama and said telepathically he did his part as he got the kitsune in place for him. Now it was Kuramas turn. He had planted vine seeds to the side of the kitsune before he sent his attractive plant formula into the air. Now as the kitsune was about to leap back at Hiei, Kurama sprung his trap.

Kagomes beast didn't know what had happened. When she was about to attack that damn black blur, vines sprang from the ground and started to ensnare her in its death grip. She was totally immobile except for her thrashing white tipped black tail. The vines were even in her mouth! Except she had a death grip on them so tight she wouldn't let go for anything.

She started to whine and growl softly. She didn't like being trapped, heck no kitsune did. Then a red haired man came toward her while holding a leaf the size of his palm, and a bottle that smelled like that tantalizing scent she was searching for. The scent started to sooth her, but not completely since she was tied up, she wouldn't let her guard down that easily. But the scent was so intoxicating!! How was she supposed to resist?

As Kurama put the bottle right infront of her snout she couldn't resist but to relax just a little. And when she did the vine instantly pulled her mouth apart. She tried to close it but the vines were strong holding her in place. Then Kurama threw the Sedative covered leaf into her mouth and commanded the vines to close her mouth so she would swallow it. She tried to open her mouth and was almost successful but more vines just moved to her mouth and stopped her from doing so. She tried thrashing but still the vines held her firm.

She was about to lash out with her tails but suddenly she felt very dizzy and sleepy. She tried to fight off the feelings but she couldn't and slowly but surely she was beginning to calm and go to sleep. But before sleep claimed her she whispered in her kitsune language _"Why Inuyasha? Why? Was I not good enough for you?"_and after several minutes sleep finally claimed her and she lay motionless on the floor. Then after a minute or two Kurama allowed his vines to release her.

He only had a minute to observe the kitsune before he had to bandage her wounds before she died of bloodloss. He knew that Botan and Koenma would take care of the others, but only he knew how to tend the wounds of a kitsune.

"Koenma I'm almost done bandaging the kitsunes wounds, do you think you could get some big pillows and some very large blankets? So then I could move her from the floor." asked Kurama. He didn't want her to irritate her wounds too much by sleeping on the hard floor.

Koenma glanced back at Kurama as he was examining Yusuke for any serious damage and replied "Sure Kurama I'll get Ogre to go collect the things you need. And how long will she stay unconscious? I can't have her staying in my office forever now can I?" He didn't have any objections to her for staying but he did have work to do.

"About two days, and it will take about four days for her wounds to completely heal. Now about the pillows and blankets." said Kurama. He really didn't want her to get a cold either. And he had to admit that she was rather beautiful in her kitsune form, _'absolutly adorable.' _he thought.

"Oh! Right. Ogre!!" Koenma shouted for his assistant. Ogre came running in and happened to trip and fall flat on his face asked Koenma what he needed. Koenma gave the desired items and as Ogre was running out to get them Koenma turned to Botan and said "Do you think you can heal them Botan?"

"Yes Yusuke only has a few minor injuries and a broken bone or two nothing that we can't cure. But Kuwabara is slightly poisoned and will take more time for him to completely heal and get the poison out of his system. And Hiei seemed to run off somewhere. More than likely to go and heal himself, he did get thrown through a lot of walls after all. So its nothing we can't handle Lord Koenma." Answered Botan cheerily.

"Well that's the only good news I've heard all day" sighed Koenma. Now it was time to repair his office. So Koenma turned and went out the door to go command the clean up crew what to do. But before Koenma left he turned to Kurama and said "Kurama stay here and watch over her so she won't cause anymore trouble. So if she'll be unconscious for two days, you will have to stay for those two days and take care of her. After all you're the only kitsune we know and can handle the job." after he said his he turned on his heel thus leaving Kurama to his thoughts. Botan had already taken Yusuke and Kuwabara to the infirmary.

_'Well this was quite a surprise, I thought that all of the Dark Night Kitsune were wiped out a long time ago' _thought Kurama.

**_'They were.'_** replied Yoko. **_'They are an extinct race for about 200 years.'_**

_'How do you think that is possible? There are even records that say there are no kitsune of the Dark Night Kitsune Clan.' _said Kurama.

**_'Who knows for sure? All that matters now is that she's here and lying of the floor unconscious. Where is that Ogre with the pillows and blankets?'_** asked an irritated Yoko.

And as if on cue in came Ogre with the requested items. Kurama directed by the corner of the office so it would be out of the way and commanded "Go ahead and spread the pillows out on the floor and put all but two blankets on the pillows and I'll take care of the rest." Ogre did as was instructed and left the room without another word.

Now that the bedding was lain out Kurama used his vines to lift and place her on the pillows. Then spreading out the other two blankets so she'll keep warm. As Kurama was doing this he couldn't help but think how 'cute she is in her kitsune form.' but he also thought that she might just be like his other fan girls and just want to get into his pants for his good looks and dashing charms.

_'Yoko? Do you think she'll be just like all the other girls we have ever met? Just to have sex with us then gloat about it to all of her friends?'_ asked Kurama.

**_'I don't think so, Red. Did you here her say 'Why? Why Inuyasha? Was I not good enough for you?'and she said it in the most heart broken voice I have ever heard. As well as her eyes, if you looked deep enough you could see all the anguish she fest in her heart through her eyes. After all you eyes are the window too you soul.'_**replied Yoko as he watched her through Kuramas eyes.

_'It looks like she's been through so much.'_ stated Kurama._ 'We don't even know her name. I bet it's as beautiful as she is now.'_

**_'For once, Red, I think we can actually agree on something._** Stated Yoko.

That's it for now

Please Read and Review


	3. awake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Recap:** **_'I don't think so, Red. Did you here her say 'Why? Why Inuyasha? Was I not good enough for you?'and she said it in the most heart broken voice I have ever heard. As well as her eyes, if you looked deep enough you could see all the anguish she fest in her heart through her eyes. After all you eyes are the window too you soul.'_**replied Yoko as he watched her through Kuramas eyes.

_'It looks like she's been through so much.'_ stated Kurama. _'We don't even know her name. I bet it's as beautiful as she is now.'_

**_'For once, Red, I think we can actually agree on something._** Stated Yoko.

**Crystalline Tears**

It had been a day since the attack and everything is almost rebuilt from all the destruction. Koenma was currently at his desk stamping papers and trying to get everything organized and back to what it once was. Kurama was with him looking after the Kistsune that almost demolished his office.

Kurama was currently sitting in a chair close to Kagome just in case anything happened. He was right in the middle of a discussion with Yoko when he caught the scent of Kagome.

**'Her scent is so intoxicating.' **Yoko said dreamily.

_'Yes I do have to agree, it is quite lovely. I do believe it's a mixture of cinnamon and jasmine.'_ stated Kurama breathing in.

**'If this is how she smells just imagine what she looks like. Hey! Look I think she's waking up.' **said Yoko excitedly.

_'But how could that be? She should still be out for another day or so. I just don't understand. I made that plant formula specially for a two day knock out. And its only been 20 hours!!.'_ said Kurama surprised.

**'So. This must mean she's strong. She's strong enough to get out of her unconscious state even when we put a very powerful sedative in her mouth. I'm impressed and I'm not easy to impress either.'** said Yoko.

While Kurama was having his talk with Yoko he didn't realize the kitsune open her eyes. But what snapped him out of his mental conversation, was the deep, threatening growl.

* * *

Kagome was only partially aware of what her beast was doing. she knew she was killing people, but she couldn't stop. she knew what was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help do a thing about it. Her beast was in total control. Until her beast was satisfied and let out her anger in whatever way it deems fit. So Kagome was just going to have to wait it out. Unless of coarse she was some how knocked out. But that was highly unlikely. No one could scratch her let alone stop her.

Then she felt it. Her beast was beginning to weaken. Kagome took that time to reign in control over it and once she did she automatically felt sleepy and dizzy. She tried to fight off the feeling, but she couldn't help but fall into a, some what, deep sleep.

When she was starting to stir, Kagome opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was Kurama and her first thought of him was 'Powerful' and right then Kagome knew she needed to get away but couldn't stop the threatening growl that escaped her throat. And in an instant she was on all fours with her head down and her lower back and tail in the air and started backing away. But the problem with backing away was there was no room to back up. And currently she was up against the wall.

Kurama was on his feet in an instant with rose in hand just in case. Koenma was so surprised by the growl he fell out of his chair and peeked out from behind his desk.

**'Kurama back off!!' **Yoko all but yelled in his head. And instantaneously Kurama started to back away from Kagome. **'Red you should have known better. You never approach a cornered kitsune! They'll strike without warning if you get too close. And here I thought you were smarter than that. HA!'** scolded/mocked Yoko.

_'Okay, okay Yoko no need to yell, I can hear just fine. And sorry I was distracted. Now, oh mighty Yoko please grace me with the knowledge of what to do next.'_ replied Kurama sarcastically. But unfortunately for Kurama Yoko either doesn't know when someone uses sarcasm or just decided to ignore it, because Yoko's ego just got super sized.

**'Well since you put it that way.'**said Yoko smirking, and Kurama just couldn't help but roll his eyes at how Yoko's voice just oozed confidence. **'I suppose that I will allow you the information from my intelligent mind. Since you don't have a clue as to what you are doing.'** laughed Yoko, then turning serious and said **'First, step back a few feet and give her some room. By you being so close she will be thinking that you are threatening her and will attack.'**

Kurama did as told and stepped about ten feet further away. _'Okay Yoko I would say that this would be enough room. Now what do I do next?'_ asked Kurama. He really didn't know how to handle a panicked and cornered kitsune. So he was pretty much clueless. For the first time in his life Kurama didn't know what to do and had to rely on his counterpart. But to everyone else that was watching Kurama at that moment, like Koenma, would think that he knew exactly what he was doing. But in reality was only following Yokos orders.

**'Okay, next put down your Rose Whip and put it back into your hair, then take out a purple rose and raise it so she can see it clearly. Colored roses are a symbol in kitsune society that have meanings such as the purple rose that means 'safe' so she will know that we will not harm her.' **stated Yoko matter of factly. All kitsunes new what each and every colored rose meant a ceartin thing, like yellow meant 'sorry', so Yoko was hoping that she would identify the color of the rose and calm down long enough for him to explain that it is safe and no harm will come too her as long as he is near.

Once Kurama had his purple rose out infront of her, Kagome recognized the color and started to calm down but she still didn't trust him. So she stopped growling and asked in the ancient kitsune language _"Who are you? And where am I?" _Kagome didn't know what was going on. The only thing she remembers is going down the well and losing control of her beast and the rest was just a blur, then she woke up with this powerful male sitting right next to her. So she reacted on instinct alone, and growled for him to stay back.

**'Let me out Red. She's not going to believe anything you say, because she can't tell you are a kitsune. But if you let me out I can convince her that she is safe and everything will be just fine.' **Ordered Yoko. He was eager to get out and be able to do as he pleased.

_'Fine but you better not do anything to get us in trouble.'_ Kurama warned in his stern voice.

"Perhaps it is not best for me to answer your questions but someone more suitable." answered Kurama. Then Kuramas hair started to lighten and become a silvery white. His ears moved to the top of his head as a tail sprouted from his back side and claws started to grow from his hands. His eyes turned from an emerald green too a molten gold. His clothes also changed from his school uniform to his traditional outfit as Yoko Kurama.

"Ahh, that's better." sighed Yoko, as Kagome looked at him with curiosity.

_"Who are you? And where am I?" _Kagome yet again questioned with a slight growl. She was slightly annoyed that no one was answering her questions. But still curious as too where the red head went and where the white kitsune came from. Then it finally donned on her. HE WAS A KITSUNE!! If anything she knew that all kitsune stood by eachother and would never hurt the other. So she knew she wasn't going to get harmed as long as he was there.

"My name is Yoko Kurama." at her in take of breath he smirked. **'So apparently she has heard of me'**stated Yoko as he puffed up with pride. Kurama could only roll his eyes at the ego inflated kitsune. "And you are currently in the Reikai. But how did you get here?"

_"How did I get here? I should be asking **you** that question. I have no idea what happened the over the last 20 hours. I didn't even know I could get **too **the Reikai!! _yipped and barked Kagome. She was becoming frantic again. She didn't know what to do or how to get home. She was scared and Yoko knew it.

"Its okay, just relax. Everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you as long as I am here, I promise." Yoko soothed. He knew it was working when he saw her tense form start to relax. That is until Botan decided at that moment to pop up out of no where and totally shocked Kagome into a defencive state. And when that happened she was on high alert and growling right at them. Right then Yoko knew that the slight trust he was able to collect was practically destroyed but only a small sliver left.

"Lord Koenma!!" Botan shouted. "There's an emergan..." Botan never got to finish her sentence because she was cut off by a threatening growl. When she looked at where the growl was coming from she instantly shrunk back. "What is that doing here?!" she screeched. She was about to yell again but was silenced by another growl, but this time it came from Yoko instead of Kagome.

"Be quiet!" spoke Yokos ice cold, bone chilling voice. That shut Botan right up. She couldn't believe that he had snapped at her. Then Yoko turned slightly softened eyes on the still growling kitsune and said "Its alright, she's not going to do anything to you. I'll make sure of it." That calmed her slightly but she was still growling softly.

Now Botan was mad. Never before had Kurama or Yoko for that matter ever snapped at her. _'And its all that damned kitsunes fault' _thought Botan. Botan has fallen for Kurama and has always tried to seduce him or trying to get him drunk in hopes that he would bed her. But that never happened. Now she can clearly see the threat to her plan to get Kurama to be hers. Now all she had to do was to get rid of that damn kitsune. And with those thoughts Botan left to go think of a suitable plan. And she still needed to tell Koenma the news that she had discovered.

Seeing as how she was still distrustful of him he sighed, trying to think of a plan to befriend the kitsune. A sudden thought came to him and asked Koenma to leave until he said for him to come back in. Koenma did as was told with no questions asked. As soon as Koenma left Yoko was covered in a white light and transformed into a white kitsune about three stories tall.

That had Kagome a little shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting that. But it was slightly comforting to know she wasn't the only one in there true form. Yoko moved forward slowly and when he was only a few feet away he started purring in an attempt to calm her. And it worked. _"You need to rest. So go back to sleep before you reopen your wounds."_said Yoko sternly in their kitsune language.

Kagome looked down and indeed found bandages around her shoulder, chest and on her side. So reluctantly she did as told, and walked back to her make shift bed but stopped when she reached it. _"If anyone that is not you tries to come too close for my liking they will find themselves inside my jaws." _warned Kagome.

_"That seems reasonable and I will warn Koenma to not bother you. But you must promise not to kill anyone. After all it is his office. Is that a deal?" _At her nod he transformed back into his humanoid form and was about to leave to tell Koenma that he could come back into the office when a sudden thought occurred to him. He turned around and asked "What is your name?"

There was a small yawn and Yoko couldn't help how cute she looked right then. _"It's Kagome." _After she answered his question she curled up to go to sleep.

_'Ok Yoko times up I will take control now'_ said Kurama.

**'Oh, you're no fun Red, why can't you loosen up some?' **teased Yoko but relinquished control nonetheless.

When Kurama had his body back red hair and all he opened the door to Koenmas office and noticed Botan walking away from Koenma that was in teenage form, whom looked like he was deep in thought and slightly grim. "Koenma, you may come back in now, everything is okay." That snapped Koenma right out of his thoughts. He nodded and followed Kurama back into his office. Koenma vaguely noticed the slumbering kitsune laying in the corner of his office. He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

He folded his hands under his chin before he addressed Kurama. "Kurama, Something very important has been called to my attention. I have just been informed that there was a demon attack at Genkais Temple. The demon is apparently between an A and S class. You and I will be going to Genkais to check up on the girls. I have sent Botan to tell Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to meet us at the temple so all of you can track down the demon. I will be going to make sure no one needs any medical attention."

"But what about Kagome?" asked Kurama. At Koenmas confused look he elaborated. "The kitsune, her name is Kagome."

Koenma though for a second and came to a conclusion. "I will put Botan in charge in case anything goes wrong." And in that instant Botan popped up and announced "The boys are all waiting for you to arrive at Genkais."

"Botan I am leaving with Kurama to make sure the girls are ok. So I need you to stay here and watch over the kitsune while I'm gone. Is that understood?" asked Koenma in his no buts voice.

"Yes Lord Koenma, I understand. But what if she tries to kill me?" Botan cautiously asks.

"She won't Botan. As long as you leave her alone and don't get too close you will be perfectly fine. But I had asked her not to kill anyone, so you'll be safe." said Kurama.

"But nonetheless you have my permission fight back." when he saw Kurama about to speak he interrupted by saying "But only if it is self defense. You may under no circumstances attack her first. I will not tolerate it." warned Koenma.

"Very well Lord Koenma. I will do as you have instructed." she said with a cheerful smile, but when they turned to leave a sadistic smile broke onto her face. With her current thoughts of how to get rid of the kitsune.

But before they left Kurama walked to the slumbering kitsune and discreetly planted a flower behind her so nobody would see it. If something happened to her or anything in the office he would know. The flower that he planted was closed and would spread its roots from wall to wall underneath the floor, and if there was any bloodshed the flower would unfurl its petals and would alert him about it and he would come as quick as he could. The plants name is the Fire Lilly. Kurama put some of his yoki into the plant so it would alert him.

After he had planted the Fire Lilly Kurama turned to see Koenma headed for the door with Botan by his side. He approached and nodded to Koenma and walked out the door. Their destination: the Human Wold.

* * *

"HA! EAT THAT UGLY!!" yelled Yusuke after his spirit gun hit its intended target killing it on the spot. The demon that they were sent to kill was a really, really ugly one. You couldn't even tell what kind of demon it was because it was covered in what looked like mucus and smelled like ass. Not to mention it liked to drool on everything and it smelled even worse than the demon itself did.

He was actually fully healed from the fight with Kagome. The medical team that Koenma has can mend broken bones in about 10 hours time. So the rest of the wounds that were inflicted on him and Kuwabara were healed in less than half a day. And he was feeling better than ever!

Kuwabara was on the ground slightly exhausted from fighting the demon. It was after all between an A and S class, so of course it had to be powerful. "EEWWWW!! Urameshi that thing drooled on me!!" whined Kuwabara. Now he totally stunk like a dead skunk that digested sulfur, rotten eggs, and rotten fish.

"Ya big idiot ya totally reek!!" laughed Yusuke. He was laughing so hard that he was on the floor with tears running down his cheeks.

"Shut up!! Its not like I wanted this to happen!!" yelled Kuwabara as he was trying to get the drool of of him. Which he was failing miserably at.

"If you didn't want to get hit by that slime you should have paid closer attention to your enemy and dodged it." stated Hiei matter-of-factly.

"Don't make me come over there shrimp! I can take ya!" proclaimed Kuwabara rather stupidly, as he was walking toward the others and failing yet again at trying to remove the slime off his body. And was too preoccupied that he didn't notice Hiei stick his foot out and trip him, and fell face first into what was left of the demon.

"You should watch were you're going and try not to trip." Hiei taunted.

"That's it!! You're going down!" shouted Kuwabara as he was preparing to hit Hiei in the head but Hiei moved out of the way and tripped Kuwabara yet again and fell flat on his face. And this continued on for a few more minutes until Kurama decided to break them up by stating "We really should return to Genkais temple and see how the girls are."

That got their attention. They all nodded and followed Kurama to the temple.

When they got to the temple the were greeted with the sight of Genkai, Koenma, Yukina, and Keiko sitting at in a chair and drinking tea. But they did notice the bandages on Genkais arms and legs and on Yukinas left arm. Seeing that his sister was hurt in the demon attack made Hiei **pissed**. He was starting to growl low in his throat when he heard the voice of Kurama and, in his opinion, annoying voice of Yoko in his head.

_'Calm yourself Hiei. Yukina is fine, she is still living is she not?'_ Kuramas voice invaded his mind, trying to diminish his rage.

**'Ya short stuff, Yukina is tougher than you give her credit for. Underneath that nice and kind demeanor lies an outgoing and hell rising warrior, that if you piss her off you would only wish you'd be dead.'** Yoko added his two cents.

At hearing Yokos words Hiei realized that he was right, but he just didn't want to admit it, and he started to calm down. _'You're right. And thank you, as much as I hate to admit it she doesn't need me to protect her **all** the time.' _said Hiei stressing the all, because no matter what he knew that he would protect Yukina till his dieing days and he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_'See Hiei, Yukina is perfec...'_ Kurama trailed off at that moment because the Fire Lilly that he had planted had opened. That only meant that either someone was attacking Kagome or Kagome was attacking someone else. Either way there was blood shed and he had to leave and check up on her ASAP. "Koenma something is happening in your office and its not good. We need to go. Now."

Koenma noticing Kuramas serious face nodded and followed him to the door but before he left he turned to the rest of the gang and said "The rest of you will stay here and make sure that there isn't another demon around. I don't want to leave the girls unprotected." and exited. He saw Kurama waiting for him by the steps "Ready?" he asked. Kurama gave an affirmative nod and Koenma opened the portal to his office. Unfortunate for them, they were not prepared to see what had actually occurred in the time they were gone.

That's it for now

Please Read and Review


	4. poisoned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Important Note****:** If you do not understand limbo then watch episode 66 of Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Recap: **Koenma noticing Kuramas serious face nodded and followed him to the door but before he left he turned to the rest of the gang and said "The rest of you will stay here and make sure that there isn't another demon around. I don't want to leave the girls unprotected." and exited. He saw Kurama waiting for him by the steps "Ready?" he asked. Kurama gave an affirmativenod and Koenma opened the portal to his office. Unfortunate for them, they were not prepared to see what had actually occurred in the time they were gone.

**Crystalline tears**

When Kurama and Koenma had left the office Botan turned cold, hate filled eyes toward Kagome. She knew she would have to kill the kitsune to get what she wanted, and what she wanted she got, no matter what. Even if she had to kill this kitsune to do it. But she also knew that if she got caught, that she would be in some boiling hot water by Koenma. But she had confidence that she could get through unscathed. So with that in mind she had to decide how she was going to kill her, since she couldn't actually take her with only her oar.

Then a sudden thought came to her that she could go to the armory to get a weapon. And not just any weapon, but a special sword that has poison that is embedded in the very tip of of the sword that runs down the bladed edge. This type of sword was only used on certain assassination missions that would prove very difficult to accomplish without its specific qualities, but its use was banned shortly after a few missions because of the excruciating pain that the victim would go through. King Enma proclaimed the ban on the sword for all of Reikai, and Makai to know. The reason he banned it was because he couldn't stand the amount of pain that the sword could inflict with only a pinprick, let alone a slash on the body, and that was saying a lot considering that he didn't care at all how much pain is inflicted on a victim by other means. Heck, he was all for torture!

The poison that lies in the sword is a special mixture that Spirit World had made out of numerous other poisons and demons acidic saliva. If injected or ingested with the poison the victim would die an excruciatingly painful death that would have the poison literally eating away at the victim from the inside out at a very grugdingly slow pace. You would feel every ounce of pain that you would be going through. The pain would be almost exactly as painful, if not more so, than limbo, the place in Spirit World where only the foulest of the foul are sent, where every part of your being is sliced away except for your ability to experience pain.

_'Yes.' _Botan thought with a sadistic smile on her face. _'That will work perfectly. That bitch deserves it for trying to take HER Kurama away.' _So she made her way to the armory. On the way she only came in contact with a few Ogres that were hustling about caring paper work to their designated places. When she reached the armory door she opened it a crack to check if anyone was inside, and her luck never seemed to fail because it was currently empty. When she made sure no one occupying the room she opened the door with a loud, agonizing creak. She winced, _'I really hope nobody heard that.'_

As she walked through the armory she didn't bother looking at all of the weapons that were on the shelves or hanging on the wall. She was too focused looking at the end of the hall where there was a safe that only King Enma and Koenma knew the combination. But Botan also knew the combination to the safe because when Koenama was out on personal business Botan went into his office and chanced upon the combination that Koenma wrote on a slip of paper that was hanging half in half out of of his desk drawer.

When Botan reached the safe she entered the combination, opened the door and carefully took out the sword, she didn't want to get cut on accident. She wrapped the sword in a cloth so just in case anyone chanced upon her they wouldn't know that she stole the sword. She quickly shut the safe and ran out of the armory, not even bothering to close the door. As fast as she could, she hurried towards Koenmas office to deal with the interfering kitsune.

She reached the office with minimal effert. Only an ogre or two saw her but were too busy to say anything to her or notice that she was caring a forien object in her hands. She walked up too the desk and unwrapped the sword. It looked like any other katana to fool their targets into thinking that its just an ordinary sword that wouldn't stand a chance. But with the poison that is embedded in the bladed edge, they would be sorely mistaken. But the time that the poison would kick in would always vary, it depends on how strong the person is and the amount of poison that is inflicted, but the pain would always be the same.

After she unwrapped it, she turned to Kagome with a cruel sadistic smile on her face. She was positively ready to take the life of the kitsune that lay innocently on the floor. Slowly Botan walked toward kagome, who was blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. The only sound in the room were the footsteps on the floor, clicking and clacking, but a few moments later they stopped.

Botan was floating directly above Kagome on her oar. She raised the blade over her head and with all her might swung the blade down on Kagome. The blade ended up slashing her back, leaving a decent sized gash and splashing blood everywhere. And without Botan noticing the Fire Lilly instantly blossomed. But she didn't have time to observe the room because she was instantly underneath a very, **VERY** pissed off Kitsune.

Botan was crushed underneath her paws, that had sharp claws that were currently digging into her shoulders. And considering she was only underneath one paw, so her head was between two claws that were in her shoulders. Kagomes snout was only a few inches from her face with her teeth bared, and what looked like she was about to eat her. Her eyes were already a very deadly color of deep red. The sword that Botan had used was knocked out of her hands and lying on the ground a few feet away, and out of her reach.

Kagome was growling so low in her throat that she thought it was going to go sore. _'HOW DARE SHE!!' _thought Kagome angrily. The person that had slashed her should consider themselves lucky that her beast was still sleeping exhaustedly because of the previous days events. But that didn't stop her eyes from changing from their dazzling blue to the ominous red color that was still seeping into her eyes making them even darker. She was about to bite her head off when Kuramas words rang in her head:_ "But you must promise not to kill anyone. After all it is his office. Is that a deal?"_ he had said. Now she was regretting making that deal.

But that deal didn't include her not hurting her. So Kagome still in her pissed off state added a little pressure to one side of her paw instantly breaking an arm. She gave a fox's style of a smirk at the sickening crack of the bone and the pained scream that came along with it. But suddenly she wasn't feeling very good, some what like a dull pain was starting to make itself known inside her. But she passed it off as blood lust that was not being satisfied, so she just ignored it.

She bared more of her fangs, and trying to scare her even more, slowly lowered her jaw acting like she was going to bite her head off, when suddenly she heard two sets of feet hit the floor. Then there was a scream of "Botan!" before she felt a sting on the paw that was holding her attacker. But the pain from that attack didn't faze her as she was focusing on the pain that was starting to throb all throughout her body. But nevertheless he still attacked her. She turned distrustful eyes on the whip and followed it up to the wielder, and when she made eye contact she narrowed her eyes. But then a wave of pain assaulted her and she backed away panting.

* * *

Kurama and Koenma exited the portal and landed on their feet. And the first thing they noticed was the giant kitsune pinning a bleeding Botan to the floor. "Botan!" screamed Koenma. Kurama was quick to act and got his rose whip out and right as he was going to let it fly Yokos voice interrupted his thoughts by practically screaming '**STOP!! DONT DO IT KURAMA!!' **but it was too late the whip wound around the paw that held Botan. And slowly blood started to come from the wound.

_'What is it Yoko? She's attacking Botan! I just can't stand around and do nothing!'_ said Kurama trying to get his point across.

**'Look closer Dumby. Kagome's bleeding, and not from her previous wounds either. If you would be more observant than you would notice that there is a new wound on her back and its fresh.'** stated Yoko clearly miffed.

Kurama took a closer look, and sure enough she did have a new wound on her back. _'You're right Yoko, but how did she get it? Surly Botan didn't inflict it on her. If she did, what motive would she have? We have to get to the bottom of this.'_ replied Kurama solemnly. That's when their eyes met, and when hers narrowed in distrust his widened a fraction in shock. _'It appears she is no longer trustful of me. I'm sorry Yoko, this is all my fault. If I didn't jump to conclusions then she would still hold at least an ounce of trust for us, but because of my careless mistake I ruined it.'_ sighed Kurama dejectedly.

**'Thats alright Red we'll gain her trust back. We just need to explain it to her and I'm sure she'll understand.'** said Yoko trying to sooth his counterpart. **'Wait whats wrong with her? Why did she back away panting? Kurama somethings wrong.'** said a frantic Yoko.

Transforming his whip back into his rose he tried to take a step toward her but her growl stopped him dead in his tracks. _'Yoko you need to take control. She'll trust you more than me at the moment.'_ Yoko didn't waste any time in taking over control, and where Kurama once stood stands the famous thief Yoko Kurama.

As soon as Kagomebacked up off of Botan she instantly got to her feet and backed away, and noticed that the poison was finally taking effect. "Finally" she whispered. Her whispered words were so soft Yoko had to strain to hear her, but hear her he did and narrowed his eyes. Botan just then noticed that Yoko was there and ran to him and tried to cling to him as best she could with a broken arm. "Yoko!" she screamed, "Look what that stupid Kitsune did to me! Kill it!" all the while hugging him.

Yoko narrowed his eyes even more. "What did you do?" was Yokos bone chilling question. It sent shivers down Botans spine and she backed away slightly. "Wh-what do you me-mean?" She stuttered. That was proof enough to Yoko that she in fact did do something. He grabbed her good arm and forced her against the wall and asked one more time "What did you do?"

"I-I-I didn't do an-anything!" she stated scared. She never saw this part of him before and it was really starting to scare her. She was never on the receiving end of anything like Yokos intense glare. It was like he was looking right through her too her very soul.

"Do not lie to me! I will only ask one more time, and I suggest you answer for my patience is waring thin. What did you do?" asked a very angry Yoko. He hated asking the same question over and over just for different, useless answers. If she was any other person he would have just killed her right after her first failed attempt at an answer but considering she is an assistant to Koenma he had to keep her alive. Such a shame.

When Botan was about to say something that didn't answer his question Koenma had interrupted by saying "Botan you didn't. Please tell me you didn't cut her with this sword." Koenma pleaded while holding up the limbo sword. Botan didn't answer him and instead looked away. That was all he needed to know that she did in fact do what he would consider forbidden. He turned to face Yoko who was looking back at him with a curious look in his eyes, silently asking whats wrong. Koenma sighed. "Yoko I'm sorry but she's going to die." Yoko froze. "An extremely painful death. It will be just like sending her to limbo." stated Koenma sadly. He felt sorry for Kagome, he would never wish anything like this even on his worst enemy.

_'Yoko are you alright?'_ asked a worried Kurama. _'You know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop it from happening.'_

**'Thats where your wrong Red. I should have been here to protect her. I promised her I would and I failed her.' **came Yokos soft response.

"Tie Botan up Kurama." sighed Koenma. Yoko did as requested and made sure to make the knots extra tight. He turned hate filled eyes from Botan to sorrow filled eyes toward Kagome. "Yoko" as soon as Koenma had his attention he continued "We will have to put her out of her misery... We have to kill her." Koenma winced as Yoko sent an icy glare toward him.

"No, I can't do that and I won't allow you to do it either." stated Yoko in a you-try-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you voice.

"Look at her Yoko! She is going through tremendous pain. That poison will go through her whole system eating everything it comes in contact with. Its just like limbo. I'd say give her an hour or two and she will be begging us to kill her just to end the pain. No one has ever survived even a pinprick of that sword let alone a deep gash in the back. Just do it fast and quick." said Koenma trying to make him see reason.

Yoko didn't say a word but slowly walked up to Kagome who by now was laying down on her stomach head lying on her paws. But the pain she was going through didn't stop her from hearing their conversation and growling at him to stay back. She knew she could beat the poison, but just not on her own. She need medicinal herbs. _"Stay back." _she barked and yipped at him. He instantly halted in his steps. _"You will not kill me. I know I can beat this poison. I've been through too many things to die like this. I refuse to die! I just need some help is all."_

Yoko perked up at hearing this. 'So shes confident she can beat the poison, she must have a strong will.' thought Yoko absentmindedly. "What kind of help is needed? I will do anything within my power to help you. I did promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. So I'm going to make up for my mistake of leaving you with her" Yoko nodded his head toward a tied up Botan.

Kagome seemed a little taken back at what he said. _'He will... help...me? Why is he being so protective? He's probably just making up for his broken promise so he won't feel guilty.'_ Kagome reasoned in her mind. "Very well. Since I am used to being poisoned my body should be able to handle it, but from what he said" she motioned toward Koenma, "I will need a little help since the poison is more potent and acidic." she said through gritted teeth. It hurt like HELL!! "So I will need some medicinal herbs to help my immune system fight the poison. You are a plant master and manipulator are you not?" at his affirmative nod she continued. "So I need you to grow the strongest healing herbs you have and apply it to the wound."

"Very well. I promise that I will be gentle while on your back. I won't cause more pain than necessary." said Yoko while getting the medicine ready and putting it into a paste. He moved to stand beside her and, noticing how tense she was, gently climbed up her fur so he wouldn't hurt her if he jumped. As he saw the wound he turned angry, hate filled eyes at Botan, who suddenly tensed at the sudden attention toward her. Yoko noticed that the wound that she inflicted was starting to turn black. The cut was deep, and he wondered how would she survive this if no one could survive a single pin prick.

Carefully, and gently Yoko applied the paste to her back so he wouldn't cause anymore pain. Once he applied enough and covered the wound thoroughly and wrapped it gently he jumped down and carefully inspected her facial expression. Her eyes were closed tightly, her nose was scrunched up and if you looked closely you could tell her teeth were grinding together. To anyone who looked you could tell it was a face of pain. She let out a small whimper and his heart constricted. He wanted so badly just to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear and tell her everything was going to be all right.

But he knew he couldn't. He did all he could, now it was up to her if she lived or died. Her voice penetrated the silence that had built up around them. _"Please don't leave me. I still have enough energy to change my size. If I do I don't want you to leave me, even if you have to take me with you. I don't care, just don't leave me alone."_ she asked weakly. There was so much hope in her voice that he couldn't possibly say no.

"As you wish." replied Yoko. **'Red I'm going to take her back to the house. That way we can take care of her without any worries.'**

_'That should be just fine Yoko. Though we will have to hide her from mother.' _said Kurama. Right now he would do and say anything for Yoko to calm back to his original self.

_"Good" _with that said she changed her size to the size of a regular Kitsune. _"And remember I'm trusting you. But please just don't leave me alone."_ and she instantly fell asleep on the floor. Yoko quickly walked over and picked her up so she lay sleeping in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Her tail wrapped around one of his upper arms and his shoulders, mostly for reassurance that he was there.

That's it for now

Please Read and Review


	5. home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ **I don't know if Koenma can open portals or not, but in this story he does. Also I am basing the names off of the English version. So Kuramas little brother will be Kokota instead of Suichi.

**Recap:** "As you wish." replied Yoko. **'Red I'm going to take her back to the house. That way we can take care of her without any worries.'**

_'That should be just fine Yoko. Though we will have to hide her from mother.' _said Kurama. Right now he would do and say anything for Yoko to calm back to his original self.

_"Good" _with that said she changed her size to the size of a regular Kitsune. _"And remember I'm trusting you. But please just don't leave me alone."_ and she instantly fell asleep on the floor. Yoko quickly walked over and picked her up so she lay sleeping in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Her tail wrapped around one of his upper arms and his shoulders, mostly for reassurance that he was there.

**Crystalline Tears**

**'This is going to be a very long night Red. From what Koenma said she's going to be in extreme pain, and we can't do a thing about it. Hopefully she can pull through this.'** Yoko sighed sadly. He felt so guilty not being there to protect her when he should have been.

_'Its going to be okay Yoko. She seems strong, I'm sure she can recover from the poison.' _Kurama tried to sooth Yokos growing guilt.

"Koenma get me all of the files that you have on that sword. And I mean **every **file." Yoko commanded sternly while narrowing his eyes, just daring Koenma to deny the command. Koenma flinched when Yoko turned his icy glare towards him. He nodded and searched his desk for the designated item. Taking note that it would probably take a few minutes to retrieve the files he then turned his gaze to Botan who also flinched back in fear. Slowly Yoko walked towards her like an animal stalking its prey.

When he reached her, careful not to disturb Kagome, crouched down to be at eye level with her. "Don't you ever come near her again, especially if you want to live." He sneered, hatred evident in his voice. "I give you a fair warning. Never let me see you again, you pathetic piece of filth. Or so help me there won't be a single place in the three worlds where you could hide to get away from me. I'll hunt you down and torture you as slowly as possible and watch as you die a slow, agonizing, painful death." he whispered through clenched teeth. Red was starting to seep into his eyes, and his aura was starting to flare, along with a low growl vibrating through his chest. He was so pissed that she would hurt one of his own kind, **especially** one that was under **his **protection. He wanted so badly to kill her on the spot, but knew he couldn't because of Koenmas stupid ass consequences.

His growl was cut short when he heard Kagome whimper in his arms, and her tail tighten around him. She was in even more pain and his flaring aura wasn't helping, but possibly making matters worse. He stood up and tightened his hold on her, and started to pet her back in an attempt to soothe her. He was ashamed with himself yet again. Instead of comforting her and making the pain go away, he was making it worse by losing his temper.

_'Yoko it's alright, you just have to calm down. I don't know how in her condition, but I think she is sensing your hostility towards Botan. You must calm your temper, no matter how much you want to kill her right now, we must take care of our priorities first. And she being number one. So just let it drop, you can always finish it later.' _advised Kurama from the confines in his own mind.

**'Your right Red, sorry. I just couldn't help myself.'** Yoko sighed.**'I feel so infuriated at her for attempting to kill what is in my protection. I just want to take her to the seventh layer of hell and torture her my self and then finally jab the sword, that she used on Kagome, into her gut and watch as she dies a slow, painful death that she deserves. And you know I'm right that she deserves at least that much. I know that you want to kill her just as badly as I do Red. You can't hide anything from me.'** Yoko said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_'What you say is true, but no matter how much we want to we still can't do it right now, if you haven't noticed.'_Kurama said as he took back some of the control to snuggle the kitsune to his body more firmly, then relinquished control back to Yoko._ 'We still have this gem to get home. So lets just hurry, get the files and go. That's it.' _said Kurama in a tone that says no-buts.

Giving one last meaningful glare towards Botan, with his still red tinted eyes, turned his back on her and while walking away he started to purr to try to lessen Kagomes pain, if only a little. At a response to his purring she relaxed a little more into his protective embrace. He smirked as he felt her relax in his hold. Turning his now golden eyes and placing them on her and he couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. Almost as if something was tugging at his soul.

**'I do believe that I'm becoming smitten with her Red. Its just something that I can't describe. What do you feel?'** Yoko inquired.

_'I don't really know. But I do know that I feel something, I just don't know what. Just give it time and I'm sure we'll figure it out.' _explained Kurama.

Looking back up he walked to stand right infront of Koenmas desk, while the toddler prince was still filing through his desk drawers for the required information. He was starting to become impatient when Kagome started to dig her claws into chest and shoulder. The amount of pain she was in she had to grip something, and hard. Her claws had already cut through the fabric of his shirt and was starting to draw blood, that was staining his white tunic. But Yoko didn't care about that. All he cared about at the moment was getting home for her better comfort. But before he could leave he had to get the files from the obviously slow ruler.

Okay, now her claws were really starting to dig into his flesh, and was starting to bother him, if just a little. "Aha!!" exclaimed Koenma as he held a decently large file in his hand above his head. **'Finally' **thought Yoko irritatedly. To him Koenma just took too long for his liking. Usually Yoko had the patience of a god but when he wanted to go somewhere else at that moment, say goodbye patience and hello aggravation.

Koenma laid the file on his desk and looked at Yoko sternly, ignoring his glare of annoyance. "Yoko. The information that I am about to give you is top secret. No one in the makai, or nigenkai know of this, so before I give it to you, you must promise that no matter what, under no circumstances, that you are to tell anyone about whats in this file. If you do the results could be disastrous. Because there is a high chance that every demon will try to steal the sword for its power, and that will only leave destruction and death in its wake. Do you understand?" Koenma informed Yoko.

Yoko nods his head. "I understand fully of what could happen and do not worry I will not tell anyone that will try to steal the sword for their own gain. I give you my word." After saying that he reached his had that was petting Kagomes back and took the file. As he turned to leave he looked back over his shoulder and gave a meaningful glare towards Koenma. "And what is it you are going to do to that little traitor over there?" he questioned motioning to Botan.

"I do believe that this is something that I should inform my father about. So together we can think of an appropriate punishment. But I assure you that the punishment will not go lightly. But in the meantime she will be taken to the dungeon for containment." Koenma stated tersely. He just couldn't believe that Botan would deliberately disobey him like that. He felt betrayed by her actions. He didn't think that he could ever forgive her for what she had done, or had tried to do.

"Very well. But Koenma know this, if her punishment is not as severe as I would think it should be, then I'll just have to come and do the punishing myself. So you better pick something fitting for the crime." Yoko warned. "Now if you don't mind will you open a portal for me to my house? It would be most appreciated." he asked.

"Oh! Of course." responded Koenma tiredly. With a wave of his hand he opened the portal to that was programed to teleport them to his house. When Yoko was about to step through Koenma had to ask him a question. "Yoko do you mind coming back to tell me if she has survived or not? It will truly be a miracle if she can overcome the poison of the sword." at the receiving end of Yokos glare he quickly continued. "But I'm sure that she can do it. She does seem powerful after all. And when she gets better if you could bring her in so I could ask a few questions."

"Very well, Prince, I will return to tell you that she has overcome the poison. But it will be later for your questions. She will need her rest." stated Yoko and walked through the portal to his apartment leaving Koenma to his thoughts.

Koenma sighed, today was just not his day. With Ogre disturbing his work, then the fox demon appears out of nowhere and totally ransacks his office while killing a large number of his men, which his father is not going to like to hear, then the demon attack on the girls which finally leads to the betrayal of Botan, by trying to kill the kitsune. A sudden thought came to Koenmas mind. 'Why did Botan try to kill Kagome?' He will just have to chalk that question up to one he will have to ask later once this is all sorted out.

* * *

As Yoko stepped out of the portal he put the file Koenma gave him on his desk to be looked at later. After he did this Kurama started to strain against Yokos control. _'Alright Yoko, now that we are home you must give control back to me. Who knows what mother might do if she finds us like this.'_ he said warningly.

Yoko sighed. **'Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But here's a little warning. I will be taking back control later on this evening, so I can make sure Kagome is fully comfortable. So no matter what you do Red I will take back control.' **Yoko said, giving his own warning. He believed that Kagome wouldn't be in as much pain knowing that she was with another kitsune.

While he was changing forms he heard the front door open and the soft sound of his mothers voice calling him to see if he was home. "I'm up here mother! I'll be down in a second!" shouted Kurama, hoping she wouldn't come into his room at the moment. _'Yoko what do you think about contacting Hiei? Just for the time being. It's pretty obvious that we can't watch her like we should if mother is here. So while we're with mother Hiei can watch her and alert us if anything goes wrong.' _asked a cotemplating Kurama. He really didn't have that many options.

**'Yes I think that would be an excellent idea. But I'm sure Hiei will want answers. I guess we'll just have to give them to him. He is a truly reliable friend unlike that bitch Botan.'** replied Yoko, agreeing with his idea.

_'Alright I'll contact Hiei.' _Kurama said while placing Kagome on the bed and wrapping her in a blanket so only her head and lower neck showed along with the tip of her tail. _'Hiei? Hiei can you hear me? Where are you?'_

'Yeah I'm here fox, and I'm outside of Genkais. Why? What is it? And why did you leave so suddenly with Koenma?' Hiei's inquiring voice invaded his mind.

_'It's sort of a long story.' _Kurama sighed. _'But could you do me a favor and come over? There is something I need you to do for me, and it's rather important. But if you come I'll tell you the whole thing that happened. And you're not going to be happy about it either.'_

'Alright fox, I'll humor you for now, but I better get answers. So just hold on for about thirty seconds and I'll be there.said Hiei leaping through trees at his top speed, curious as to what Kurama needed of him. He very rarely ever asked for help and when he did it was important. So it had to be an emergency. Sighing Hiei jumped through the trees at a quicker pace trying to get to his destination faster.

_'Thank you Hiei. I really do appreciate this. I'm sorta in a tight bind right now.' _said Kurama disconnecting their mind link. In a matter of seconds Hiei was at Kuramas window and jumped in. The first thing Hiei noticed when he came into the room was that Kurama was covered in blood and it wasn't his own. And his eyes, instead of their emerald green, one eye was pure gold while the other one was green with gold flakes in it. Telling just how close Yoko was to coming out. The second thing he noticed was the kitsune that was curled up on the bed all curled in blankets, and telling from her facial expression she was in severe pain.

Hiei quirked an eyebrow. Asking the silent question of 'What the hell!?' Kurama sighed. "I'll tell you all in due time Hiei, but for right now I must change into something else so mother will not worry and ask questions." Kurama paused to get out some fresh clothes to change into and took of his shirt to put the new one on. "So Hiei while I go see mother will you take care of her in my absence? It should only take a few hours. Will you do this for me Hiei?" at his affirmative nod he continued. "Thank you Hiei. I really don't know what I would of done without you. Oh! Before I leave I must tell you that she is going through extreme pain that no one can even imagine, so if its not too much could you stroke her fur? It should relax her, at least a little."

But before Hiei gave any indication to his answer Kurama spoke again except this time it was Yokosand Kuramas voice combined, it was still Kuramas body except he started to grow fox ears on the top of his head and a tail from his backside, but instead of them being silver they were red. "Please Hiei. This is very important to us. We messed up and it caused her pain. Now I want to make up for my mistake by lessening her pain, but I can't do that at this point in time." He said in an almost pleading voice. And as if on cue Kagome started to whimper. Hiei was shocked he had never seen this happen to his friend before and he had never heard that tone come from the bandit before and he didn't like it. At all. So the only answer that Kurama and Yoko got were the silent footsteps that went to his bed as he sat down and started to pet her gently, and almost immediately her whimpers started to die down until they were non existent. "Thank you Hiei." And almost instantly Kurama turned back to his normal red headed self.

"Hn. You still owe me an explanation." was Hiei's response. Kurama nodded his head in acceptance and opened the door. But before he left he took one last look at Kagome, and oddly noticed that she was starting to inch her way towards Hiei. He let the matter drop to be thought over later. As he walked out of his room and shut the door behind him he noticed that his mother Shiori and his little brother Kokota were walking up the stairs and headed for him.

"Suichi, dear what were you doing? I called you down five minutes ago. Is something wrong?" asked his mother worriedly.

"No mother, everything is just fine." Kurama smiled trying to block out the voice of Yoko that was saying **'Lier'** in his subconscious. "I just needed to change my clothes. I had spilt a drink on them earlier. So what is it you need?" he asked kindly. Outside he may have seemed like his regular self, cool, calm, and collected. But on the inside he was irritable, and ready to snap. Yoko was saying how he needed to go back and take care of her, and wouldn't keep quite.

_'Yoko will you please stay calm and keep quite? You're distracting me. Do you know how hard it is to listen to people around you when you have someone talking in your head nonstop? So can you please tune it down a bit?' _asked Kurama slightly irritated. He was so frustrated with Yoko talking nonstop that he was starting to get a migraine.

**'I can't help it Red. She's in pain and I can't even comfort her. It was my fault that she even got hurt in the first place.'** replied Yoko solemnly.

Kurama mentally sighed. _'Listen Yoko. It was not your fault. It is anything but your fault. You could not predict let alone prevent what had occurred. So let go of the past and look toward the future in getting her better. She will need you in her moment of need.' _Kurama soothed his other half trying to get rid of his guilt. There was only a fleeting response of **'Your right.' **in his head before Yoko curled himself around his subconscious to observe the world around him. He refused to sleep till he knew for sure that Kagome was going to be okay. So with the silence in his head Kurama returned his attention back to his mother, who was currently waving her hand infront of his face.

"Suichi? Suichi are your all right?" asked his mother frantically. You could tell that she was really starting to get worried. "Are you sick? Should I take you to the doctor?" and the questions kept coming, asking about his health or if he needed medical attention.

Kurama caught his mothers hand in his own gently while saying "No mother, everything is alright I'm perfectly fine. What is it that you needed again? I was sort of spacing out. Sorry." he reassured his mothers growing fear for his well being.

"Well you're sure you're all right?" at his affirmative nod she continued. "So as I was saying I need you to take Kokota to his friends house. He will be staying there for the weekend, since their parents just insisted that he stay at least that long. So will you do that for me Suichi? It's only about a twenty minute walk from here, and I'm sure if you hurry that it will take no time at all." asked Shiori pleasantly.

"Yes, of course mother. It's no problem. Just let me grab my jacket and we can leave so I'll meet you down stairs Kokota." Kurama replied. Kokota nodded and started for the stairs to wait in the living room.

As Kurama was about to open his door his mothers voice stopped him. "Oh and just a reminder I won't be back from work till late from work, because I have to teach the new employee what to do. And your father is on his business trip for the week. So you'll have the house for the night. So no wild parties!!" Shiori joked, laughing as she walked down the hall to her room to grab her keys and head for work.

Kurama smiled at his mothers back. She was always so kind. He turned to open his door and was not expecting the sight that he was greeted with. The sight that met him made Yoko want to laugh hysterically while rolling on the ground, growl in warning, and purr to soothe because he was worried. While Kurama was just plain shocked.

**'WHAT THE FUCK?!'**

_'WHAT THE HELL!?'_

Was there simultaneously shocked questions. For indeed they did not expect what the saw.

Well that's it for now

Please Read and Review


	6. comfort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning/Note:** Hiei might seem a little out of character, as well as Kurama.

**Recap: **Kurama smiled at his mothers back. She was always so kind. He turned to open his door and was not expecting the sight that he was greeted with. The sight that met him made Yoko want to laugh hysterically while rolling on the ground, growl in warning, and purr to soothe because he was worried. While Kurama was just plain shocked.

**'WHAT THE FUCK?!'**

_'WHAT THE HELL!?'_

Was there simultaneously shocked questions. For indeed they did not expect what the saw.

**Crystalline Tears**

He watched Kurama leave the room, then turned his attention to the kitsune that he was currently petting. He was very curious as to what was so special about this particular kitsune. Especially the one that had just attacked them only a day ago. She didn't look special to him, but that's on the outside. And Hiei knew all too well that most of ones power is on the inside in the form of your energy. And he vaguely wondered how much power she actually held in her control. She had after all sent him flying through a few walls, and rendered Yusuke and Kuwabara unconscious. But Kurama went through the whole ordeal unscathed.

Now that just didn't seem fair. The three of them got pretty beat up, while Kurama didn't even get a scratch. Though he did have to give Kurama credit for preparing the concoction that knocked her out. Though they did the perfect job of distracting the kitsune for Kurama to ensnare her in his vines, but he could let it go for now, because he did know that the fox didn't want anyone to know his **true **power. A power so strong that he could easily be classified as an 'S' class demon, and possibly beyond that. But of course Hiei was right next to him, basically on par with his power. He barely remembered the time when he had first met Kurama. That was back when they were both weak compared to how they were now. True they were strong back then, but they got even more powerful as time went by and the training they endured through.

Hiei was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of whimpering. He was confused at first since he was so enraptured in his thoughts, that he almost forgot the kitsune that was currently occupying his lap... or so he thought was occupying his lap. Apparently while he was in thought the kitsune had moved from curled up in his lap to what seemed like giving him a hug. As he looked down he vaguely wondered how the kitsune had moved without his knowledge or noticing.

Her front paws were on either side of his head and her head was lying on his shoulder on one of her paws. The rest of her body was against his muscular one, practially lying on him, and he guessed it was simple since he was leaning against the headboard. With her hind legs still on his lap. And her tail had some how wound around his torso, so there was no way of removing her from his person. But its not like he would anyway. He would allow this intrusion just this once since he had never seen his friend so distressed in his life.

In this awkward position Hiei realized that this was how he always wanted to hold his sister, Yukina. And to tell her that the brother she was looking for was him, and that everything would be alright. He quickly banished those thoughts since after all, who could love a forbidden child as their brother? With that thought in mind he tried to remove the kitsune from him but she started to whimper even harder and that stopped him from trying to further remove her from his person, that and the promise he made to Kurama. So to stop her whimpering completely he snuggled her more securely to his chest and started a low growl that reverberated through his chest and it sounded more like a purr than a growl. And as he was 'growling' he was stroking her fur from the top of her head and down her back, and then repeated the motion.

Now he was very curious. _'What happened to her to make her act this way? The last time I saw her she was fine, aside from the injuries that we had inflicted upon her. But even that could not be this painful. What the hell happened?' _Hiei contemplated this new mystery that had suddenly been thrust in his lap, literally. _'Its about time I found out what really happened and through her eyes.' _Hiei thought while untying his bandanna around his Jagan. As the cloth fell to the ground his third eye opened and then looked down at Kagome in his hold.

As he focused on her he found a mind barrier. And that alone gave a little description of her power because only powerful demons can create mind barriers. But what surprised him, upon closer inspection he found multiple barriers. It seemed like behind every barrier there where only a few memories, and he guessed that each one contained about five to ten minutes of memories. Now that he looked, her barriers seemed to be more like an onion because of all the barriers that surrounded her memories. It was just layers upon layers of them.

It was a good thing that he was powerful cause he sure did have his work cut out for him. So he guessed that about five barriers would be far enough back to start his investigation. The Jagan glowed an eerie purple color and Hiei just broke the first barrier, and became the kitsune herself.

Behind the first barrier he saw that she was ramming the offices' gates to try to enter. Then watched with a smirk as she killed all of the guards that were in her way. He was really enjoying himself with the screams as the guards that were foolish enough to think that they could take her on then find themselves in her jaws just moments later. It was truly humerus. As he continued to watch through her eyes he took notice of her emotions. At the moment she was feeling sad, broken, depressed, rage, and the one that stood out the most was betrayal. The last thing he saw were the dieing forms of the guards that lie on the floor bleeding and the ones screaming for help as they die, and the smell of a very attracting aroma, before the barrier cast him out.

Behind the second barrier he saw the door that led to Koenma's main office and watched as she entered it. Now he could feel from her a bit of hesitance as she slowly walked forward. He could understand her slowness to enter a place she knew nothing about, but she was in a demon rage and usually they never show such hesitance about anything. They usually just kill the closes thing to them. This was very interesting information.

There was a loud 'BANG' of the door slamming shut and the shout of 'Spirit Gun' being heard then followed by a flash of light. He sensed that Kagome was startled by the surprise attack and watched as she tried to jump out of the way but the blast caught her shoulder leaving behind a very nasty wound. Now her rage doubled if it was at all possible because of Yusuke's attack from behind, and growled low and threateningly at him telling him to back off or else. He would never lower himself to attack any demon when they had their back to them and didn't know that they were even there. He knew that it would take awhile before Yusuke got her trust, just for that stupid mistake.

He saw how he tried to attack her other shoulder so then it would be easier to immobilize her, but he didn't see her head rear back and send him through what felt like twenty walls. _'That had actually hurt if only a little.'_ and again he was cast out of her mind as the barrier sprung back up to protect her memories.

Behind the third barrier he saw the idiot Kuwabara attack her on the side and leave a decent sized gash, and this only proved to make her anger rise even more as she used her poison claws on the buffoon that was foolish enough to turn his back against his opponent thinking that his attack had sent her down for good. He watched as Kuwabara fainted by not being able to withstand the poisoness fumes it gave off. Then when Yusuke was about to charge she bucked her head and sent him flying into the ceiling. Hiei chuckled at this, as he always wanted to take the detective down a few notches. He was only sorry that it wasn't himself doing it. He could feel the amount of pleasure her beast was in watching Yusuke fall to the floor. Then suddenly he was cast out of the barrier.

He was starting to get tired of these barriers. Not that he was not strong enough to get through, it was just annoying to only break one and see only a small memory. As he was about to enter the fourth barrier he heard the door knob start to turn and turned his attention on the door, intending on bolting out of the window with the kitsune if it was Shiori coming into the room instead of Kurama. But the door never opened and Hiei relaxed a bit, and continued with his work.

Behind the fourth barrier he saw himself get her to stand between the seeds that Kurama had planted. Then seeing the vines take hold of her as she was about to leap back at him. When the vines started to ensnare her she started to thrash her tail violently and had her jaw locked so tight that the vines couldn't open her mouth even a centimeter. Then he heard a noise that sent a pang through his chest, fore somehow he was starting to become attached to the kitsune, and it was the noise of her soft whining and he could feel the fear and anxiety that she was feeling. And he was starting to wish that he would never have to hear such a sound from her again. But it was not a show a weakness, but fear that all kitsunes had when they had no where to go and were backed into a corner.

Kurama had mentioned it to him how kitsunes absolutely hated to be cornered with no means of an escape. Since kitsunes were always hunted for their fur they never truly trusted anyone but there own kind. And because they were always hunted, kitsunes will always be afraid when they are backed into a corner and will usually let there beast out and react quite violently toward anyone that they deem a threat to themselves. He vaguely wondered if she would ever trust any of them after what they had to do to her.

He continued to watch as Kurama moved toward her and held up the bottle that held the scent that she had been looking for. He tuned into her emotions again and noticed that Kurama's potion was working and was beginning to soothe her but she wouldn't let it soothe her completely. _'Smart.' _Thought Hiei. _'She knows better to not let her guard down in front of strangers.' _And he watched as Kurama put the potion right in front of her nose and felt as she relaxed just a little. And that was enough for Kurama as he commanded his plants to pull her mouth apart just enough so he could put the plant formula in. Then had them close her mouth so she could swallow it and right when she was about to break free of the vines on her mouth, more just moved to cover it.

And Hiei noticed that the more vines that covered her mouth to stop her from hacking up the sedative there were less vines covering her body. When he saw her about to strike with her tail, she started to calm and fall asleep. Hiei almost fell off the bed with how strong the sedative was making **him **feel. He was starting to get dizzy and disoriented, so he tuned out of her emotions and tried to focus on what was happening. Now that he didn't feel the sedative and was more level headed, he noticed that the kitsune was was nearly unconscious. But before she lost total consciousness she said in the most heart broken voice he had ever head _'Why Inuyasha? Why? Was I not good enough for you?'_ And she fell into the land of dreams.

But surprisingly Hiei could still see what was going on, because usually when he was in someones memories and they were unconscious all he could see was black, so he usually just skipped over that part. But he could still see everything that was going on around her. _'Well thats new.' _Thought Hiei.

So Hiei continued to watch what was going on around her and saw that after a minute or two that Kurama commanded his vines to release her and now she lie motionless on the floor. Next Kurama came and bandaged the kitsunes wounds and had Koenma call Ogre to get the blankets and pillows. Then Botan left to go heal Yusuke and Kuwabara. And he heard Koenma give order to Kurama to watch over the kitsune. And the last thing he saw was Kuama standing next to her unconscious form till he was cast out of the barrier yet again.

_'Now that is very odd.' _Thought Hiei. _'In her memories she is fine except for the injuries that we had caused. But now she is suffering as if she is dying.'_ He looked down at her again and noticed that her head was under his chin and her snout in his chest taking in his soothing scent, she was trembling and digging her claws into his cloak. She looked like a child that just had a nightmare and was seeking comfort from ones parent or older sibling. He could hear her whimpers and could feel the pain in her aura.

So he started to growl lowly, and his chest started to vibrate in a chance to sooth her, and try to get her to relax. But his attempts were futile. And just when he was getting frantic about what to do the door opened to reveal a very shocked Kurama. Then...

**'WHAT THE FUCK?!'**

_'WHAT THE HELL!?'_

... is what he heard coming from Kuramas mind. "Well are you just going to stand there gawking all day or are you going to help me?" Demanded Hiei testily. That snapped Kurama right out of his little stupor. He was just so shocked to find Hiei leaning against the headboard of his bead with the kitsune in his lap and in which she is practically laying on him and has her head under his chin and into his chest, whimpering. But what really sent him off the edge was the fact that Hiei was actually purring. PURRING!! To try to sooth her. He never thought he would see the day that Hiei would ever purr to sooth someone, let alone purr at all.

Yoko took his chance and sprung up in Kurama's conscious and took a little control. So it was Kuramas body but Yokos actions.

Hiei, whom stopped purring only a few moments after Kurama came into the room, looked at him with a raised eyebrow, because when Yoko took control he could feel the shift in his aura. "What do you plan on doing fox?" Was Hiei's question when he saw that his eyes were an alluring golden color instead of the refreshing emerald green color. But his question was ignored on account of the kitsune who had started whimpering more loudly now that Hiei's soothing purring had stopped.

"Give her to me Hiei." Was Yoko's only command as he reached out for Kagome. He placed his hands around her torso and instructed Hiei to remove her tail from his waist first. When Hiei had successfully done that Kagome's tale had rewrapped itself around Yoko's arm. Now there was only one more problem to deal with and that was the claws that were still digging into his cloak. "On the count of three try to take as many of her claws out as much as possible, I'm afraid your cloak will have a few holes in it." Hiei only nodded. His only concern was removing the kitsune from his person with his cloak still in tact. "Okay. One... Two... Three!" As Hiei got most of her claws out there were still a few that were attached to him and when Yoko pulled her away there was a resounded 'RRRRIIIIPPPP!!!' And when she was free Yoko quickly turned her so she was facing him and he was cradling her like one would a child.

Hiei stood up so Yoko had room to sit down and when he stood he looked down to gage the damage that was done. What he saw had his eyes widening a fraction for only a second. Because he saw that the kitsune had managed to make three LONG tears through his cloak, from where there were originally were at his chest all the way down the cloak to where it almost reached the floor. "Well counting was pretty much pointless." Stated Hiei motioning to his cloak, then turning to sit on the windowsill.

Yoko could only roll his eyes then turned his attention to Kagome who was currently digging her claws into his white vest, her claws were digging in so far that he could feel her scratches on his skin, and he vaguely wondered if he was going to bleed. But he put his discomfort aside and started to purr while he curled his tail around her body to put a cease to her frantic whimpering. "Hiei what has happened in my absence?" Yoko questioned while starting to rock back and forth with Kagome curled into his chest.

"I did what you asked of me and comforted her" Stated Hiei looking out the window. He suddenly glanced back at Yoko then to Kagome and said "But while you were gone I went into her mind, and it... surprised me, to say the least."

Yoko looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean her mind surprised you? Were you not able to enter her mind? Or did you see something so shocking that you couldn't comprehend it?" He questioned curiously. He didn't mean for it to sound like an insult, he was just naturally curious.

Hiei just gave him a blank stare. "No, you idiotic fox." Hiei bit back, slightly irritated. "Do you truly think me that weak that I cannot enter a mind of a person in such a weak state?" He questioned rather annoyed, but turned serious and looked Yoko straight in the eyes. "Just looking at her you would never guess that she has mind barriers that protect only a few memories per barrier. She must certainly be strong if she is able to sustain them in the state that she is in." Hiei said. Yoko looked a little taken back and shifted his gaze to the now trembling Kagome. He had never heard of anyone with so many barriers set up within their mind. Yoko could only come to one conclusion and that was that she didn't want anyone to know about what had happened in her past.

Yoko looked up as Hiei continued. "But before I go on. What has happened to her that she is in such a state? I have gone through the whole ordeal when we were fighting her and with the exceptional wounds she was okay and not in such a bad shape. What had happened when I left? And why do you have her? Wouldn't Koenma have her returned to the Makai or if he would have his way, the Rekai Prison?" The questions kept on coming. If it was one thing that Hiei hated more than Humans, it was not knowing all the facts and being kept in the dark.

Yoko could tell from the look in Hiei's eyes that he was confused of what was going on and angry because he had so many questions that were not answered. Yoko sighed he new he would have to tell Hiei what exactly had happened but he wasn't all to sure himself. When Yoko was about to answer there was a knock on the door and the voice of his mother came through the door and into the room, "Shuichi, dear, are you ready? Kokota is waiting downstairs for you." At the sound of his mothers voice Kurama took back control of his body.

And Yoko practically exploded in his head. **'Why you little bastard!!!' **Yoko yelled effectively giving Kurama a headache. **'What the fuck was that, Kurama?!?! You are such a-!'**

"Alright mother tell him I'll be right down in just a few minutes." Kurama replied efficiently cutting Yoko off mid rant and insult. He then turned his attention back on Hiei, who had been watching and listening to the who ordeal with a raised eyebrow, and with amused eyes at what Yoko had yelled in his head, and said to him "Hiei you will have to save your questions for when I return. But please in my absence watch over her once more for me and make sure that she's alright. And I promise upon my return I will answer all of your questions."

Hiei only nodded but replied "Do you have anything that can help calm her? At least in the slightest bit? Because I don't think my clothes can take much more." He motioned to his shredded cloak.

Kurama nodded and pulled a purple flower out of his hair and removed a petal from it. He then placed the flower on the table and tried to gently open Kagome's mouth. But unfortanetally for him Kagome, noticing the intrusion and not liking it one bit, started to become frantic and began to struggle against Kurama wanting to get away. **'Kurama you idiot!! You're not going to get anywhere like that. Let me out so she won't get to frantic and let her beast take control.' **Kurama only sighed and relented control back to Yoko. The first thing that Yoko did was start to purr, so that she would calm a little more. Then he started to lick under her chin and jaw line. For kitsunes this is a sign familiarity, such as a pack mate, or someone that does not mean them any harm at all.

Gradually she became calm and started to lick under Yoko's chin as a sign that she trusted him, but then there was a growl that followed that clearly said _'If you do anything to hurt me, or betray me, I will kill you.' _Yoko could understand her being wary of them since it was basically because of them that she was like this in the first place. So he gingerly started to lift the top part of her mouth so she would open it. When she did with only a whimper he slowly put the petal into her mouth and let her close it. And almost instantaneously she started to relax her muscles and she retracted her claws from his clothes. Then he looked toward Hiei and said instructively "This flower has a very powerful relaxant that will also help her heal. So hopefully there should be no more problems till my return, but just in case I will leave the flower here for you. If she starts to become frantic or whimper increasingly loud, just put one in her mouth."

Hiei looked at him skeptically and said "And what if I can't calm her down enough to put the petal in her mouth? I'm not a fox like you that she knows she can trust, because her own species won't hurt each other."

"Then let her know that you are not a threat and mean her no harm. You were just in here with her just moments before and you were all right." Replied Yoko. "If you just give her time in your presence and you don't do anything to hurt her, than she hopefully won't protest to much against you. And it might help if you started to pet her. All kitsunes love to be petted, especially right behind the ears."

Hiei only nodded but a sudden thought occured to him. "And what if your human mother just happens to come in the room? Or if this kitsune startes whimpering when your mother is walking by?" He asked.

Yoko took on a thoughtful expression. **'Yes what if mother happens upon Hiei and Kagome? We can't have that now can we?'**

At that moment Kurama decided to make his presence known. _'What if we took her to Genkais? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if she had another guest for a little while. And on the plus side for Hiei, he could check up on his sister.'_

**'Wow Red, that's actually a good idea. But wait, what about Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko? Are they not still at the temple? If they see Kagome then we will have to explain ourselves to them too, and I am not looking forward to that quite yet.'** replied Yoko tiredly. He did not want to explain himself to others when it did not matter to them, or owe it to them as well.

Hiei snorted, "Hn. That would be a problem **if** they were still there. But they left a little before I left to answer your call."

Yoko could only sigh in relief. "Good. Now I don't have to worry about that for awhile, but I will have to tell Genkai and Yukina since they do live there." Then Yoko turned to look at Hiei and asked "Do you think that you could explain the situation for me?" And he said it with wide puppy eyes, that sort of actually scared Hiei to have the look directed at him.

Hiei stuck his nose up in the air and closed his eyes. "Fine but you owe me for the long explanation I'm going to have to tell them." Then a sudden thought occurred to Hiei. "Do you want me to tell them the part that you don't know yet? I only have one more memory barrier to get through and I will have all the information that has escaped even you."

"No save that for when I get there. I really want to hear what had really happened in my absence. And I want the whole truth." Stated Yoko in a tone that clearly stated 'lie and you die.'

_'So Hiei, will you take her to Genkais for the time being?'_ Kurama asked, his tone slightly pleading.

"Yes, and while I'm there I will delve into her last memory and see what had happened to her. So then it might shed some light on the situation." Replied Hiei as he walked towards Yoko, who was still in control of Kurama's body, and gently took Kagome from him, while carefully unraveling her tail from Yoko's torso. Instantly it started to wind around Hiei's waist. Then Hiei started to walk toward the window.

_'Alright Yoko now you must give control back to me. Do not forget that Kokota is still waiting for us at the front door.' _Reminded Kurama, while he was regaining control.

**'Yea, yea, Red. But as soon as we are out of his sight we are going to run to Genkais.'** Yoko warned in a tone that was not to be messed with.

"Very well. That is fair enough." Replied Kurama as he finally gained complete control of his body as Yoko started to drift asleep for a little nap, but he was fully aware of what was going on around him. He just wanted to rejuvenate his energy just in case he would need it in the near future. Not that he wasted that much, but just a little precaution.

As soon as Hiei left out the window intent on getting to Genkai's temple, Kurama, grabbing his jacket, left his room and headed for the door where his little brother waited patiently for him. As he was going down the stairs he suddenly thought 'I wonder what Koenma and his father have decided that is an appropriate punishment for Botan.' Then greeted Kokota by the door.

That's it for now

Please Read and Review


	7. understandings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Recap: **_'Alright Yoko now you must give control back to me. Do not forget that Kokota is still waiting for us at the front door.'_ Reminded Kurama, while he was regaining control.

**'Yea, yea, Red. But as soon as we are out of his sight we are going to run to Genkais.'** Yoko warned in a tone that was not to be messed with.

"Very well. That is fair enough." Replied Kurama as he finally gained complete control of his body as Yoko started to drift asleep for a little nap, but he was fully aware of what was going on around him. He just wanted to rejuvenate his energy just in case he would need it in the near future. Not that he wasted that much, but just a little precaution.

As soon as Hiei left out the window intent on getting to Genkai's temple, Kurama, grabbing his jacket, left his room and headed for the door where his little brother waited patiently for him. As he was going down the stairs he suddenly thought 'I wonder what Koenma and his father have decided that is an appropriate punishment for Botan.' Then greeted Kokota by the door.

**Crystalline Tears**

As Hiei was leaving with the bundle in his arms, he made sure to wrap her in his cloak, or what was left of it, so she wouldn't get too cold. He lept swiftly from building to building, not drawing the attention of any humans that were totally oblivious below him. It wouldn't take long for Hiei to get there as he just cleared the city limits and then proceeded to jump from tree to tree as he hit the forest line. A little while later he saw Genkai's temple stairs and knew it would only be a little longer till he reached the top. And in only a matter of seconds he cleared the stairs and headed for the temple entrance. In his hurry he opened the doors rather forcefully and resulting in a loud 'BANG!' Thus startling the occupants that were inside.

* * *

Genkai was sitting at the table drinking nice warm soothing tea, while Yukina was sitting opposite her and reading a book. They were relaxing from the demon attack that had happened a day or two ago and were recovering from their wounds. Keiko had decided to leave and Yusuke and Kuwabara left to make sure that Keiko got home alright, leaving Hiei in charge of protecting the temple. Then Hiei had left to some unknown destination, but before he had left he made sure that no yokai were near, so there wouldn't be anymore surprise attacks.

It had been awhile since Hiei had left and Genkai was starting to wonder where he had run off too. Though he was never really that talkative, they still had a mutual respect for each other. And he was almost always here, when he wasn't on missions, to look after his sister. But they were always welcome here, no matter what.

And it was nice to relax like this as she had no time to do any other time because she was always training the dimwit. But it was well worth it in the end. And just as Genkai was about to take another drink there was a sudden, 'BANG!' and as soon as the sound reached her ears Genkai was already in a fighting stance ready to defend the temple as well as Yukina, since she was already injured in the last attack and probably couldn't defend herself quite yet, especially after all the energy she used on healing nearly everyone even though she had injuries that needed to be treated as well.

The tea that she had been drinking was spilled on the floor by the force of her body standing up in a flash. And poor Yukina, who was reading a book at the time, was so startled that she jumped a couple inches in the air and dropped the book that she was so enraptured in.

Upon realizing it was only Hiei, Genkai instantly relaxed knowing that there was no threat to the temple or anyone residing in it. Genkai gave a sigh of relief while asking, "Hiei what are you doing scaring us like that?" Genkai would hate to admit it but she was a bit jumpy since the attack.

Hiei sighed knowing the long explanation that he was going to have to tell and then delve into her last memory so that they will have the last remaining piece of the puzzle. And judging by the position of the sun it would soon be night telling him that he was going to have to explain the story for the majority of the night. He sighed again knowing that this was indeed going to be a very LONG night.

He motioned for them to sit down and Yukina left to go get some tea. Hiei waited for her to get back not wanting to repeat what he had to say.

Hiei closed his eyes waiting for Yukina to return and as he waited he could feel Genkais curious stare in his direction no doubt wondering why he was holding a kitsune so close to his form. When Yukina returned and seated herself, Hiei opened his eyes and stated his story from the beginning when the kitsune had suddenly appeared, to having Kurama call him for help to breaking her mind barriers to his current situation of waiting for Kurama to return and breaking through the final mind barrier, with only a few interruptions to calm a whimpering Kagome, which had caught Genkais attention long enough to wonder what had happened to her, as well as who she was, and why Hiei of all people was being kind to her. "So it was decided that it would be safer if she stayed here instead of Kuramas nigean mothers home where she could possibly be found. So is it alright or not if she stays?"

Genkai was a little shocked at everything Hiei had just said. And she was contemplating if he really was the same Hiei she knew, because the Hiei she knew was never known as a talker and just gave the answers to questions that were directed at him as well as a few comments here or there. And when he did talk it was usually worth listening to.

Knowing that this was a very serious matter, and also knowing the fact that Hiei hardly ever, if ever, asked for anything, let alone permission. It was a little strange to say the least. Nodding her head once she replied, "It's fine Hiei, but just be careful. You do not know this demon that well." Hiei inclined his head in acknowledgement before standing up, intent on going to a room. But before he could a silver blur just entered the temple. And he could tell it scared Yukina who had just gasped not expecting the sudden intrusion.

* * *

Kurama closed the door behind him as he saw Hiei leave through the window. Be remembered the file that Koenma had given him about the sword that was used on Kagome. So he re-entered his room and put the file in his jacket to be looked at later on tonight. After pulling on his jacket he continued to walk downstairs rather hurriedly trying to get there as fast as possible so he could get back to Kagome.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kokota." Greeted Kurama as he walked up to his step brother that had grown to rely on him so much in there short amount of time together.

"Thats okay Suichi, we still have enough time to make it there with a few minutes too spare." Replied Kokota smiling at his elder step brother. He would always look to him for any advise he may need.

"So shall we go then?" Asked Kurama pleasantly and calmly. Sure on the outside he might seem like the normal calm Kurama but on the inside he was very stressed out by the fact that he needed to hurry and get to Genkais temple. And fast. At Kokotas nod they both set the front door headed for there destination that was about 10 minutes away.

"So, who is this friend of your's, and how did you meet him?" Kurama asked after a few minutes of walking trying to distract himself and Yoko from rushing to Genkais. It would not help at all to leave his little brother all alone in Tokyo, especially when the sun was setting and it was about to get dark. Who knows what kind of phsyko maniac killers walked around the city at night.

Kokota looked up at Karama and answered "His name's Souta Higurashi, and we go to the same school together. And I met him when the teacher assigned me to tutor him, but he's not stupid. He's actually quite intelligent, the only reason as to why he's not doing so well in school is because his sister is almost always sick, and she used to help Souta before she got so sick." But of course Kokota didn't know that Kagome was never really sick, but only fighting demons in the past. So the actual reason as to why Soutas was doing so horrible in his grades was because he was so worried about Kagome and often found himself thinking about what she was doing and if she was alright. But Souta wasn't lying when he said that Kagome used to help him, because she did before she got pulled down the well.

Kurama turned to him curiously, finally distracted for the moment. "Have you ever met her before?"

Kokota shook his head as a negative and said, "No, but Souta speaks very highly of her." Kokota, suddenly struck his head with his palm, which made Kurama worry for his brothers mental health by the sudden action. "Oh! I almost forgot too tell you her name." Stated Kokota a little embarrassed, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

This highly amused Kurama as he asked, "Oh? And what is her name?"

"It's Kagome Higurashi." At this Kurama inwardly froze but continued walking, and his eyes widened only slightly, but to the untrained eye nobody would have noticed, even Kokota didn't notice as he continued to talk. "And you know what? I'm pretty sure she should be in your class, and could possibly be a year or so younger than yourself." He said with a thoughtful look.

_'She couldn't be the same person. Its just not possible. Is it?'_ Kurama's thoughts continued to plague him because he didn't have any answers to his unlimited supply of questions. _'Yoko? What do you think? It couldn't be the same person. Could it?'_

**'I'm no really sure, but there could be a very slim possibility of it being the same person.'** Replied Yoko in a considering tone. **'But there is one thing for sure that I can guarantee being true.'**

_'Oh? And what is that Yoko?'_ Kurama asked curiously.

**'That IF they are the same person we'll know exactly where to find her if something happens and she disappears.'** Stated Yoko matter of factly.

_'But what if they're not the same person then? And she somehow leaves without our notice?'_ Questioned Kurama curiously. Both he and Yoko were finally interested in one woman. And Koenma be damned if she was going to get away.

**'Well we will just have to make sure she doesn't up and disappear then, now won't we? But first we must make sure that she lives to get the chance to leave and disappear.'** Yoko replied somewhat light heartedly trying to make a small joke to lighten both of their moods.

Kurma couldn't help the small chuckle to come forth from his mind at what Yoko had said. _'Very well then. Shall we hur--'_ Kurama was stopped mid thought as Kokota had stopped walking. And as he was looking at his surroundings he took note that they were infront of a very tall staircase, that could rival Genkai's, that let to a small shrine. Kurama then turned to Kokota and asked, "Are you going to be okay if I leave you here? Because if your not, there will be no problem for me to take you the rest of the way."

"No that okay with me. I'll be just fine, so you can go ahead and go on home." Assured Kokota. But when Kurama was about to leave he suddenly turned around and made Kokota stop in his tracks.

"Kokota wait! Do you think you can do me a big favor?" He questioned, at his nod he continued. "When you get to their house will you call mother and tell her that I will be sleeping over at a friends house and won't be back till later?"

"Sure thing. I'll do that as soon as I reach the top." Replied Kokota waving goodbye.

Kurama waved back and started to walk away. As he rounded the corner he made sure that no one was looking and sprinted to a near by alleyway using his demonic speed. When he reached the alleyway Yoko then took control of his body and jumped to the roof of the buliding by the ally and went at top speed to Genkai's Temple with the only thoughts on his mind were of 'Kagome.'

* * *

Anyone who would happen to be watching the temple at this point in time would only see a silver blur enter through the window at very high speeds, and scaring some of the ocupants that ere inside, and an audible gasp could be heard within.

"Oh! Yoko it's only you. You scared me." greeted a startled Yukina. That was the second time today that somebody had randomly entered the temple and had scared her. She vaguely wondered if someone else was going to pop up somewhere else.

"Yes, I can do that sometimes," Yoko greeted back while giving a nod to Genkai as he walked past her to Hiei. "Alright Hiei, I'll take her now, thank you." As he stretched his arms forward to take her from Hiei, his hands rubbed her ears to soothe her and get her to calm down enough so that she would release Hiei long enough to get her into his arms. And as they were unwinding her tail, her claws extended themselves into his vest and her head turned so that her teeth could dig into the fabric of his shirt and started to growl softly, and Yoko knew that this was just the start of her pain.

Yoko had to suppress a wince when her claws dug through his vest and to his skin and made little blood spots on his cloths. That caught Yukinas attention and how much pain Kagome had to be in. She looked at Yoko and said, "Yoko is there anything that I can do? I know its not much but I still have some healing powers that can help Kagome get over her injuries."

Yoko perked up at this but remembered the poison that was inflicted to her. "Do you think that you can get rid of poison?" At his words Hiei looked sharply at him. 'Poison? We didn't use poison in any of our attacks. What is going on?' Thought an irritated Hiei. He just hated never being told anything.

"Well, I'm not for sure, but I could try." So Yukina walked up to Yoko and knelt down and put her hand on Kagome's back and started to concentrate on finding and removing the poison.

"Fox." At Hiei's tone he looked up. "What do you mean by poison? When everyone left she was not in the slightest bit poisoned. What happened in our absence?" He wanted to get to the bottom of this and now.

Yoko sighed, "I know none of you want to hear this but I am almost positive that Botan had used a banned sword, known as the limbo sword, on Kagome, a sword that was banned specifically by King Enma himself. The reason that it is banned is because it causes pain that is worse than being sent to the actual plane limbo, and King Enma didn't want such a sword around." Yoko paused to gauge the reactions of everyone. Genkai was purely shocked that Botan of all people would do something like that, espescially using that sword, she had heard about it from demons that she met awhile back when she was much younger, but just thought of it as a demon myth, on used to keep demons is check. Yukina gasped and tried even harder to heal Kagome. She didn't believe that Botan would do such a thing. And Hiei didn't know how to react. He didn't care about the banned sword in the least, but what really got him was the fact that Botan attacked a demon that was already hurt and did not provoke her in any way. And to make it worse was the fact that Kagome was unconscious and didn't know what was happening. To Hiei that was a severely low blow.

After seeing their reactions Yoko was about to continue when Yukina gave a heavy sigh. He looked down at her with a questioning look. When she saw Yoko looking at her she said, "I can't get the poison out. I could only get a little bit of it but not all of it, so hopefully I lessened the pain some what. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help."

"That's okay, Yukina, You did all you could and that was all I asked for." Hiei gave him a grateful look for what he said to Yukina, and not to let her feel guilty, and looked up when Yoko addressed him, "Now I need you, Hiei, since you already looked into her mind. I need you to go back and look when we left Koenmas office to when we came back. I need to know what happened exactly."

Hiei nodded and said, "I can show what happened by projecting what is in her mind to all of yours. Genkai, Yukina do you want to see as well?" Genkai and Yukina both nodded, they wanted to make sure, with no doubt, that Botan did indeed do it. "Very well." And with that Hiei plunged into her memories one last time. And when he did Genkai, Yukina, Kurama, and Yoko could see it clearly in their minds as they closed their eyes. They could feel what Kagome was feeling both emotionally and partly physically but not a lot.

Behind this barrior Hiei had to skip ahead a few hours to when Kagome woke up and noticed that Kurama was sitting next to her and she just couldn't help the growl that escaped her mouth. It was instincts and it could just not be helped. And of course Kurama was up in an instant and started to walk toward her. She backed up into a corner and was ready to strike if he took another step when he suddenly stopped and backed up ten feet.

She started to feel alot better when he pulled out the purple rose out of his hair and stopped growling and asked _"Who are you? And where am I?" _She watched in confusion as he turned into a silver kitsune and asked her question again starting to get irritated. But realization finally dawned on her seeing that Yoko was a kitsune and the fact that kitsunes would never hurt the other she felt safer.

Yoko announced his name and and she realized just how famous this particular kitsune was, considering you don't run into a famous thief very often. She talked about how she wasn't sure how she got here in the first place since she doesn't know how to get to the Rekai. Now her fear was starting to make itself know to the viewers of the memory. Yoko started to soothe her and she slowly started to relax, until Botan popped up out of no where and scared her into believing that she was being attacked again. So her head started to lower and a deep growl vibrated through her whole being.

Botans screeching voice wanted to make her ears bleed, and made everyone else watching cover their ears. Her eyes solely focused on her but still aware of the threat that could come from Yoko. And when she was about to talk again she was very surprised that Yoko started to growl at Botan effectively silencing her. He tried to soothe Kagome again stating that nothing was going to happen to her and that made her feel better but she was still growling slightly and was on high alert but her head came up slightly and was still watching through narrowed eyes.

When Koenma and Botan left he turned into his true form and started to walk toward her while purring and said "_You need to rest. So go back to sleep before you reopen your wounds." _Kagome stopped growling and started to walk toward the bed but stopped and said _"If anyone that is not you tries to come too close for my liking they will find themselves inside my jaws." _

Yoko replied saying _"That seems reasonable and I will warn Koenma to not bother you. But you must promise not to kill anyone. After all it is his office. Is that a deal?" _She nodded her acceptance and curled up to go to sleep after saying her name to answer his question. And as they were watching it suddenly stopped as Hiei was yet again cast out of the barrier. 'What the hell!?' Were Hieis thoughts.

_'Anything wrong Hiei?'_ Asked Kurama.

He was about to reply but was cut off by Yukina saying "What happened Hiei?"

"Her mind is different than any other that I have encountered and she has multiple barriers surrounding her thoughts, and behind each barrier is only a small amount of memories. But I thought that this would be the last one but apparently its not." Hiei replied contemplating what to say next. "If I am correct, then there should only be one more barrier left."

"Then lets get this rapped up, she's starting to struggle a bit." Yoko said as a sharp claw jabbed him in the side. Hiei gave a curt nod and plunged into her memories for the last time, wanting to uncover the truth of what had occurred.

In this barrier Koenma and Kurama had just left and they saw the hate filled eyes of Botan being directed at an oblivious Kagome. After a few moments a sadistic smirk found its way onto her lips and then left the room. This confused everyone but Yoko, because he knew where she was going and what she was going to get. After a few more minutes Botan returned with a sword in her hands that looked like any other that hey had seen. But there was a dangerous secret about it that they didn't know of quite yet, but will soon enough.

Botan floated on her oar directly over Kagome, and both Yoko and Hiei could tell in her eyes that she truely did not care about the life she was about to take in such a dishonorable way in demon standards. They were both disgusted with her, and they could not help at all as they saw her swing the sword down across Kagomes back who was sleeping peacefully. And in that instant the Fire Lilly blossomed and Botan found herself beneath a very enraged Kitsune.

Her claws were digging into Botans shoulders and her muzzle with teeth bared was just inches from her face. _'HOW DARE SHE!!'_ Were Kagomes thoughts as her red eyes glared down at Botan. She was about to make the killing blow when Kurama's words came to the forefront of her mind warning her not to kill anyone, and the deal that she made with him. But Kagome found a loop hole in the deal that she made as she applied more pressure to one side of her paw effectively breaking one of Botans arms, since Kurama only said that she couldn't _kill_ anyone but didn't say anything about _harming_ anyone.

Everyone could feel her pleasure at hearing Botan scream in pain, but then an aweful feeling came upon her and it felt like she was starting to burn up. But she just ignored it, assuming that it was just unfullfilled blood lust. And as she was lowering her jaws to scare Botan even more there was a shout of "Botan!!" And she felt a sting on her paw. She looked down to see a whip with thorns covering every inch of it. She followed it up to the wielders hand and was surprised to see the red head. But her surprise didn't last long as a wave of pain assulted her, and since Hiei had tapped into her senses everyone in the room that was watching felt a smaller version her pain. The pain was so severe and unexpected that Hiei lost his concentration and was pushed out of the barrier yet again.

When it was over Yoko's eyes had turned red in his anger.

That's it for now

Please Read and Review


	8. protectiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Recap: **_Everyone could feel her pleasure at hearing Botan scream in pain, but then an awful feeling came upon her and it felt like she was starting to burn up. But she just ignored it, assuming that it was just unfulfilled blood lust. And as she was lowering her jaws to scare Botan even more there was a shout of "Botan!" And she felt a sting on her paw. She looked down to see a whip with thorns covering every inch of it. She followed it up to the wielders hand and was surprised to see the red head. But her surprise didn't last long as a wave of pain assaulted her, and since Hiei had tapped into her senses everyone in the room that was watching felt a smaller version her pain. The pain was so severe and unexpected that Hiei lost his concentration and was pushed out of the barrier yet again._

_When it was over Yoko's eyes had turned red in his anger._

_

* * *

_

_**'How DARE that bitch!'**_Yoko raged in his mind. He was seriously furious right now. For not only did Botan attack Kagome for no reason, but Kagome was ASLEEP when she did it!

_'Yoko, calm do-'_

_**'Do not tell me to calm down, Kurama! When I find that bitch, I'm going to tear her to shreds.'**_ No, Yoko wasn't furious at all. He was PISSED! _**'When I get done with her they won't even be able to identify the body!'**_

_'Okay, Yoko. Okay. She deserves that. You and I both know she does. But she will receive punishment in the Reikai by King Enma hims-'_

_**'I don't care about him!'**_Yoko interrupted again. _**'All I care about now is finding her and taking a bite out of her! And what about YOU Kurama? Shouldn't you be just as mad as I am? Do you not care that one of our own could have died! Do you not car-'**_

_'Enough Yoko!'_Kuramas voice thundered through the recesses of his mind. _'And don't you dare even think that I don't care! It upset me the same way it did you. But what do you expect we do with Kagome when we go find Botan in the REIKAI to kill her?_

Yoko noticably deflated and said. _**'Well we could have lef-'**_

_'No we couldn't have left her with Hiei or anyone else! You know better than I do that kitsunes are better comforted by other kitsunes.'_ Then he continued in a softer tone. _'And that is exactly why you must reign in you rage so we can help her heal.'_

Yoko was silent for a long moment. But Kurama could feel all the rage that Yoko was feeling was starting to dissipate. _**'Then let us help her heal.'**_

When Yoko opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them, they were a golden honey color.

* * *

While they were having their discussion in his head, Hiei had silently listened in on them, since he did not miss the color of Yoko's eyes. Like he was about to go into a rage. And lucky for him, Kurama had managed to calm Yoko down before he did something stupid and was more than likely to regret. When he made sure Yoko wasn't going to go into a rage he returned his attention back on Genkai and Yukina.

They hadn't moved an inch since they were cast out of the barrier. They were just too overcome with shock. Not that they didn't believe Hiei to begin with, but it's one thing to hear it and an entirely different thing to actually see it, let alone FEEL it. But Yukina was the most effected of the two since her and Botan had been such good friends, it was just unbelievable for her to even think that Botan would hurt someone like that. And it really bothered her since she didn't like to see anything hurt let alone die. And her heart reached out to the kitsune in Yoko's lap. And with those thoughts came a fierce determination. A determination so strong nothing was going to stop her from helping to heal Kagome.

With those thoughts and determination shining brightly in her eyes she walked over to Yoko and a silently whimpering Kagome. When she reached them, she pulled back her sleeves and knelt in front of them and said in a quiet yet strong voice. "Please, let me try to heal her again."

Yoko lifts his head to look at Yukina and is shocked at the determination written plainly on her face. After a few moments he nods his consent and leans Kagome toward Yukina, so she would have better access to her wounds.

Her hands glowed green with her healing powers. She slowly laid them on Kagomes wound and tryed to counteract the poison.

A few minutes later Yukina started panting as sweat started to develop on her brow. After the demon attack, healing everyone afterward, and having already tried to heal Kagome once; she just didn't have that much energy left. Seeing this Yoko quickly glanced at Hiei, who was looking intently at his sister.

_'How long do you think she can last?' _Asked a concerned Kurama.

_**'I do not know but her energy is draining fast. I'm surprised that she is even conscious right now.'**_Stated a very shocked Yoko. Yoko continued to watch as Yukina closed her eyes in concentration. _**'We have to stop her Red. There's no telling what will happen if she looses too much energy.'**_

"Yukina you don't have to push yourself so hard. You have done all you can. Now just rest and let you energ-"

"NO!" was the abrupt response Yoko received before he even finished his sentence. Suffice to say the whole room as socked. Who knew the sweet, adorable, innocent Yukina could yell lkie that.

"But, Yukin-"

"NO! I must do this. Can't you see how much pain she is in?" Yukina rebuked yet again. "It was no ordinary enemy that did this, but a friend. A FRIEND!" She was on the brink of tears now. Not only could Yoko see the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes but he could smell the distinct scent of her special tears in the air, and if he could, that also meant Hiei could as well. "I don't know why Botan did it, but Kagome shouldn't have been hurt like that! Especially by someone who she thought wouldn't hurt her. That's why... that's why I have to help her. So she can see that not all of us are like Botan." She ended with a sniffle as one tear slipped from its prison and cascaded down her cheek, to her chin where it dropped from her face expecting to crystallize and land with a 'Plink.' But instead of crystallizing it stayed in its original liquid form.

Yoko noticed this right away since Yukina was so close to him. He watched transfixed as the little tear droplet landed right on Kagomes open wound, since Yukina had to remove the bandages to heal her. Now that was odd.

_**'Hiei?'**_

'What Fox?'

_**'Are there a few rare occurrences where an ice maidens tears are not turned into tear gems?'**_

At hearing the question Hiei turned his gaze from the back of Yukina to Yoko who was looking at him in intense curiosity. 'Hn. Never. Ice maidens are forever to cry gems of stone as a reminder of their cold hearts. And no matter if the ice maidens heart is warmed and is as gentle or as kind, they shall still cry gems of stone. Even I cannot get rid of the curse.' replied Hiei.

_**'Well you might want to check for such occurrences, because Yukina just cried but her tear didn't crystallize.'**_

Hiei was at Yukina's side in an instant. His scrutinizing eyes taking in everything, and staying on Yukinas tear glistening eyes. Yukina scooted back a little at Hiei's sudden close proximity and moved from her kneeling position leaning slightly over Kagome to about a foot away from Yoko, her back straight.

While Hiei was analyzing the situation, another tear escaped Yukinas eyes and started to cascade down her face. As soon as the tear reached her cheek Hiei's eyes were locked on it, watching as it fell down her cheek to reach her chin, where it finally dropped.

Time seemed to slow as the tear drop fell through the air, and right when it almost reached the ground it turned a perfect sphere as it hardened into a gem and landed with a 'Plink.'

The room was completely silent as everyone looked at the tear gem rolling to a stop in front of Yukina.

'What the hell are you talking about Fox?' Came Hiei's angered voice. He didn't like anyone telling him something was off about his sister.

_**'Red. You saw what I saw, right?' **_Asked Yoko, completely ignoring Hiei's angered question.

_'Yoko. We have the same eyes. So of course I saw what you saw.' _Stated Kurama.

'Fox! You know how I loath being ignored. What did you se-'

_**'Hiei!' **_Yoko's loud thunderous voice rudely interrupted Hiei mid-thought, which greatly annoyed him. _**'Use your jagan to look inside my mind to see for yourself, because trust me you will want to see this.'**_

And though Hiei trusted the fox with his very life, on this particular subject Hiei wanted to see it with his own eyes.

After a few moments in Yoko's and Kurama's memories lead Hiei to be dumbfounded. Yukinas tear drop most certainly did not form her usual tear gem. Though it wasn't permanent as another one of her tears crystallized to form her tear gem and was lying innocently on the floor. All of this was completely new to Hiei. Never before has this happened. Ever.

"Well this is quite unusual." Stated Kurama's voice through Yoko's body. Which meant that Kurama was slowly starting to gain an equal part of his body back.

And just then Kagome started to stir within Yoko's arms.

**-Kagome's Point of View-**

I was in a world of pain and darkness which never seemed to end. I felt like my whole body was being ripped apart till there was nothing left. I wanted to scream, I wanted to escape it, I wanted to run from it, but I couldn't. My voice would no longer work and my body refused to do anything I told it to do. It was like I was stuck in my own world of pain. And I couldn't help but think what I did to deserve this fate.

Though there was a faint prescense that I could feel. And I felt strong arms around me, though I couldn't see anything, it was still there. It seemed as if someone was trying to hold me, to comfort me in my pain. But even with the addition of the presence I could feel myself loosing to the poison that was in my system. I could feel myself slip down the slippery slope that was my death. And I was prepared for it.

But just as I was about to give up there was a sudden bright and calming light that shown in my otherwise dark and painful world. Then suddenly my pain started to lessen until it was just a mildly painful throb in my body. Then one by one my senses started to come back to me. So I could now smell the scent of roses that seemed to completely surround my being. And the arms that I earlier felt were now pronounced and I could feel every distinct muscle in the arms as they flexed and tightened their hold on me. And very slowly, I started to open my eyes.

**-Regular Point of View-**

Yoko looked down at Kagome, who was held firmly in his arms, as she started to slowly open her crystal blueeyes. And the first thing her blurry eyes saw was the silver of Yoko's hair. Then when she looked up she could see the blurry image of Yoko, but she didn't notice the ears on top of his head. "Brother?"

_'BROTHER!_' Came the panicked voices of Kurama and Hiei in Yoko's head, and for once they were the ones who gave Yoko the headache.

"Brother! Brother! I'm so scared brother. And there's pain. Please, brother, make the pain go away!" Were the whimpered and panicked words of the ebony fox.

'What the hell is she talking about Fox?' Was Hiei's inquisitive voice, and Kurama couldn't help but agree to the question.

_**'I have no clue.'**_ Was Yoko's reply.

And just as Yoko was about to say something Kagomes eyes cleared and she looked straight at Yoko's face, and more specifically his silver fox ears. which where twitching in curiosity. "You're not my brother! Where's my brother! Brother? **BROTHER**!" The last part was said in such an agonized pain filled howl that it shook both Yoko and Hiei to the Genkai was sure they could probably hear that howl anywhere, even if they were in the Makai.

But little did they know what that howl really meant.

And just then Yoko held firmly to a struggling Kagome and started to purr so soothingly and calmingly. But it was very hard to make such soothing purrs when the person you're trying to sooth is trying so desperately to get out of your arms.

Kagome was feeling disoriented. She did not remember what happened or where she was. All she knew was that a very powerful youkai was holding her right now and she needed to get away from his grip so she can regain her bearings and try to remember what happened to her as well as explain the slight pain she was in. Feeling that she was getting no where fast she made her claws grow in size and started to thrash around wildly.

During the commotion and seeing the kitsunes claws become much bigger and sharper, Genkai quickly stood up and pulled Yukina a safe distance away from where she was currently located. Though Genkai could sympathize with the kitsune with what she has been through, she would not stand back if she was a danger to Yukina.

Meanwhile Hiei didn't know what to do. He was never good with these sort of things. So he just stood near by to make sure that by some chance of luck the kitsune managed to escape the folds of Yoko's arms, he would be here to catch her.

Yoko in the meantime was having quite some trouble with the struggling Kagome. She just wouldn't calm down! Since Yoko was so distracted with Kagome's struggling body not escaping his hold, he didn't notice her claws become so big or razor sharp. So it was an unexpected surprise when he felt one of her claws slice a fine line down his cheek.

* * *

Shessomaru was resting in his den in the Makai after he had previously deposed of a yokai that was invading his territory. Though the youkai was quite strong in its own right, it couldn't hold a candle to the power that Sesshomaru had. Especially if he decided to tear them to shreds using his claws in his true form. So there he lay licking his paws of what remained of the demon he had just destroyed.

By being in his true form he couldn't help the flood of memories that suddenly assualted his mind. They were of simpler times of when he had a little human ward to protect along with an annoying little green imp and a reliable two headed dragon.

During those times after the defeat of Naraku he had adopted Rin into his family, and as a result she had turned into a full blooded inuyoukai and thus the princess of the Western Lands. And not to long after that he had also adopted Kagome into his family and made her his sister. Then a short time after the adoption Kagome went back to her own time. At first when he heard the news that his sister left him without even a goodbye Sesshomaru was so mad, sad, and confused as to why his sister would leave him like she did.

But it wasn't until a few weeks later that he started to hear that Inuyasha had mated with Kikyou. And knowing of Kagomes obvious liking of the half breed did he finally realize the truth.

So deciding to go see his half blood of a brother, by nightfall Sesshomaru made his way to the border of the village that was closest to the forest. But before he decided to enter the forest named after his half brother he decided that it would be wise to conceal his scent and his aura so he was completely impossible to detect. After all people tend to tell you everything if they think you are not around. Then when he reached the outskirts of the village he heard the voices of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Apparently they were fighting about something or other.

Sesshomaru didn't really much care what they were fighting about as he came nearer to the hut. But when he heard Kagomes name being said did he start to pay closer attention.

His den started to vibrate with the strength of his growl and his eyes started to tinge red around the edges. Just the reminder of what was said still made his blood boil!

"Why are you so upset? It's no big deal!" Rang Inuyashas voice from the hut.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL! You said her name! That's the big deal!" Screamed Kikyou.

Sesshomaru was curious what they were talking about until he smelled the detailed scent of arousal and sex in the air, and he was utterly disgusted by it. But now he was confused at to why they brought Kagomes name into the conversation unless...

"But I told you it was an accident! I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out." Inuyasha yelled back trying to defend himself as well as trying to calm his angered mate.

"How could it possibly slip out during the middle of being intimate?" Screeched Kikyou. "Why don't you just go to her since you obviously want her more that you want me!" Kikyous outburst caught Inuyasha so off guard that he took a few steps back. He definitely did not expect Kikyou to get so worked up over what he thought was nothing at all. "So just go to your whore and never come back because I will not be a substitution for my reincarnate."

So he was right in his assumption that the half breed would actually say the name of someone other than your lover during the throws of passion. What an idiot.

Inuyasha was shocked at what his mate had just said to him. Never in the entire time that they had been mated had she ever raised her voice and actually yelled at him. And the higher her voice got the more it reminded him of Kagome. He knew it was wrong of him to think that while his mate was standing right in front of him, but he couldn't help it! They looked to damn alike.

"Kikyou, don't be like that. You know that whenever I look at you I only see you." Now Inuyasha was treading dangerous ground and he knew he had to be extra careful of what he was about to say next. "The only reason I said her name was because she had the rest of your soul. And I was just thinking about when that bitch is going to come back through the well so I may retrieve it for you." By the emotion that he could read on Kikyou's face he knew that he was starting to win her over, it would only take one more little push to knock her over the edge and right back into his arms. "Just wait a little bit longer and then when Kagome returns I will kill her so that you will have your whole soul back." When Inuyasha finished he watched what Kikyours reaction was, and he only hoped that she would believe him even thought what he said was a total load of shit.

He knew that the well no longer worked because he tried to go through it several times before but it no longer let him pass. And he would not tell Kikyou that the only reason he tried was because he wanted to mate with Kagome. The way he saw it was that since Kikyou and Kagome had the same soul then he should be able to have the both of them. But he knew that Kikyou wouldn't see it the way he did.

But now there was a slight change in his plans. Since the well would no longer work for him then he would have to wait five hundred years for her to show up again. He knew he would be able to wait out the time and still be in his prime and even stronger than he is now, so there would be no way that Kagome would be able to resist him even if she tried. But the main problem in his plan would be convincing Kikyou that he can have two mates instead of one and that she could share him with Kagome. And of course he would tell her that she would be the top mate in the relationship between them but he would not let her take advantage of Kagome because of this fact. He would make them get along even if he has to resort to violence if need be.

"Oh Inuyasha. I-" Kikyou started but was interupted by a ferousious growl.

Sesshomaru was pissed! How dare they try to kill his sister! Especially when they wanted her soul for someone who was already dead. Inuyasha would pay for the very thought of hurting her. And now because of there whole conversation he finally knows why Kagome left in the first place, and why she never told him goodbye. It all made sense now! They were the reason his sister left him!

With everything that he was hearing about his sister and Inuyasha trying to steal her soul started to awaken his beast within him. And that was not a good thing. The last time his beast was awake was when his father left his mother for Inuyasha's mother. The result was catastrophic. It was a good thing that he was away from any form of civilization.

As Sesshomaru continued to listen the red around his eyes started to worsten until they were a deep scarlet. And he couldn't help the deep growl that escaped his lips. Almost immediatly conversation in the hut ceased automatically.

Then almost instantly Inuyasha grabbed tetsuaiga and ran out of the hut with Kikyou on his heels with her bow and arrows. They expected a demon was attacking the village, but what they didn't expect was Sesshomaru standing in front of their hut staring at them with his eery looking red eyes.

Upon seeing his half brother Inuyasha tensed but did not attack. He and Sesshomaru were on better terms now than they were before the defeat of Naraku, but that didn't mean that he would lower his weapon either, especially with the look in his eyes. "Sesshomaru! What do ya want?"

Sesshomarus growl became even more fierce with the way Inuyasha was talking to him. "Mutt, you dare talk about killing what is mine." Though it was formed as a question, the way he said it was nothing less than a statement.

Sesshomaru gave out a deep sigh as he remembered that day with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Since Inuyasha was so hot headed, the confrontation soon turned to blows, and Sesshomaru was pissed at Inuyasha during that time so he wasn't going to hold back like he usually did. As a result Inuyasha ended up half dead lying in a pool of his own blood. Even Kikyou did not escape his wrath, especially since she tried to interfere and he just back handed her into a tree knocking her unconscious.

Inuyasha was lucky that day, and he made sure he knew it. He had carried Kikyou's unconscious body by her hair and held her up for Inuyasha to see. He then let his claw grow long and sharp and put his special poison in it. "Know this Inuyasha, and watch carefully." Then Sesshomaru put his poison claw right under Kikyous throat. Inuyasha made a pained moan as he tryed hopelessly to get up, but it was useless. Sesshomaru had broken quite a few of his ribs. "Look at how easily I could end her life, Inuyasha. How easily I could separate you from the woman you love. But lucky for you, I will not kill her." Sesshomaru lowered his claw from her neck and moved it to her right arm.

Then slowly he started to drag his claw from Kikyous wrist to her shoulder allowing his poison to seep into it, leaving a bloody gash in its wake. There was another pained groan as Inuyasha tried to stop him, but this time Sesshomaru put his boot on Inuyashas chest to force him back down. "Now, you better think twice about trying to take something that belongs to me. And if you ever even try to go near Kagome again... just know that I can do a lot worse than this." With his warning firmly stated, he dropped Kikyous unconscious body and left the village.

Since leaving the village he had heard that Inuyasha and Kikyou had disappeared. And to this day he has not seen hide nor hair of either of them. But at the moment Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care. He had firmly demonstrated his protectiveness over his pack that day. It was a clear message to Inuyasha that if he tried to harm one of his again he would do more than just handicap Kikyou.

Ever since then Sesshomaru had been waiting till the five hundred years were up, so he could finally see his sister again. But it wasn't necessarily a lonely life. He had Rin for a short time and one hundred years since Kagome left, Rin mated with Shippo. They were living there life in the Makai, the same as himself, and occasionally they would stop by to see how he was. Then there was the occasional female that would wonder through looking for a good bed partner, and there were plenty of demons foolish enough to try and invade on his territory. So at the very least he was never bored.

Sesshomaru gave a small sigh when he remembered his past. It had been so long since Kagome had left that the years had blurred together and he didn't know how long he had been waiting for her to return. But he still had hope that he would find her again and someday his pack would be completed.

The large inu gave a giant yawn and laid down to take a well deserved rest.

It was about an hour later that he abruptly woke up from his sleep. He could sense something was wrong, but, he didn't know what it was. As he laid there trying to regain his bearings and to shake off the feeling, he heard it. It was faint at first but it grew louder in volume the longer he listened.

**"BROTHER!" **Came the agonizing howl. And instantly Sesshomaru was on his paws and ready to bolt out of the cave. He knew that howl. He's the one who taught her about it! Just in case he wasn't around and she needed him to come immediately, she only had to howl a certain way. And not only did that howl mean that she was here in this time, but she was in trouble.

In a flash of white Sesshomaru left the cave and headed to the human world.

That's it for now

Please Read and Review


End file.
